Runaways
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: /COMPLETE/ There was man. There was a debt. There was a contract. Misaki just wanted to run away from it all. /AU. Full summary inside./
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Maid-sama, people wouldn't even know about its existence 'cause never would I share the deliciousness of one Takumi Usui. But since people know about it, and are even writing fan fiction about it, then it only means that I do NOT own it. Must I repeat that? Okay. I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. All hail to Hiro Fujiwara for her creative mind and compassionate heart.

**Warning(s):** Alternate Universe (AU) setting. Mild coarse language. Possible mild suggestive adult themes (Uhm... still thinking about it.)

**Full Summary: **The Ayuzawa's lives take another tumultuous turn as a man, one night, appear on their doorstep with only a contract in hand. Misaki bravely steps up and holds responsibility for the agreement her long gone father made with one of the biggest companies in the world, except that Misaki later realizes that she was not as strong as she thought she was, and now she only wishes she could run away from it all. When the opportunity finally comes in the form of an invitation from a mysterious stranger, she takes it with no hesitations. But had she really made the right decision or just ran into more trouble than before?

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Misaki watched as Sakura inconspicuously took out her cell phone from her skirt's pocket, pressed a few buttons, and placed the device near her ear. A second later, Misaki's own phone vibrated inside her pocket.

_Buzz… buzz… buzz… _

Sakura snapped her phone shut, then looked at Shizuko, who was sitting six seats away from her, and shook her head as they made eye contact.

All of these Misaki saw from her hiding spot on the balcony of Seika High's auditorium.

Obviously, it was Misaki who Sakura was - - or rather, has been - - calling as the graduation ceremony of their batch commenced. Misaki had read her text message before the ceremony even began, asking her why she wasn't there, so there was no doubt to that assumption.

But Misaki was there.

_Has_ been there.

Two hours before the program even started, Misaki was already in school so that she could make a request to her home room teacher. She had asked if it was alright if she didn't participate in the ceremony that day, and rather get her certificate in advance. Of course, the teacher was baffled and responded with a question too.

"But why, Ayuzawa-san? Wouldn't you want to be part of your own graduation ceremony?"

"I would but there's somewhere that I need to go to immediately after this…" Misaki trailed off.

The teacher scratched the back of his head as he contemplated his next words. "I guess… that's not a real problem. I'll just go get your certificate then."

"Uhm… will you also please just skip my name later during the ceremony? Just so that people wouldn't notice my absence."

"Y-yeah… sure." Which he did do as, one by one, class 3-1's students were called up to the stage to get their certificate, and her family name was not mentioned at all. This did not go unnoticed to her two friends and that was what had started their bombardment of calls and texts to her - - all of which she hadn't responded to.

She gritted her teeth. _'And when did you start being this dramatic?' _She herself couldn't even understand the reason behind her decision especially when she was there now, just watching in the shadows of the dark, empty balcony, and even wearing her school uniform. _'But then again, what had not change this past year and a half?' _Misaki felt sad as her bitter thoughts sunk in.

Oh, how she wished her life hadn't taken such a drastic detour. Wasn't the fact that her father left them before traumatic enough?

Again, the nagging want to just run away from it all invaded her mind. _'And would you really rather have mom and Suzuna suffer the consequences? Yeah… I thought so too.'_

As the ceremony neared its end, Misaki slipped through the doors and walked down the iron stairs. She took a final peek at her schoolmates and turned towards the door but only to bump into someone… _hard_. She mumbled a quick apology as she rubbed her throbbing head, not even bothering to look at the person, and hastily walked through the open doors before anyone else could see her.

Misaki was surprised to see a familiar sleek black sedan parked near the exit of the school grounds. _'And they just couldn't wait to put their shackles on me… as if I would really runaway. Idiots. My luggage's still at home...' _She took a deep breath - - ending her mini mental rant - -, clutched the strap of her messenger bag, and walked towards the car.

_'Goodbye, Seika.'_

_

* * *

_

**End of Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:**

Hello, reader! Yes, you!

Firstly, I would like to thank you for goodheartedly reading this 'til the end! But you know what would make me happier? A review! Seriously, what are your thoughts regarding my fan fiction? Any constructive criticisms? Shoot! Want to yell, rant, or swear? Sure, why not? Just as long as I get to do it back at you.

Secondly, let me share a little story-behind-the-story. Up until now, I'm still unsure of posting this. Why, you ask? It's because I'm kind of scared of making Misaki out of character, or any of the characters really, and what my good friend has told me before, if one were to write a fan fiction with an out of character… er… character, one might as well write an original fiction. Makes sense right? But I find it fun so I'm posting it anyway. I'll just try to make the out of character-ness minimal. Deal?

Well, lastly, of course there is going to be more and I'll try to update super soon! Once again, thank you for reading!

Hearts,

**Mari**

_October 6, 2010_


	2. R is for Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I am such a good person 'cause even if I'm still not legally old enough to be put into jail, I'm still putting a disclaimer here. Yes, I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. Hiro Fujiwara does. Aren't I just awesome and really just afraid that if I don't do this I'll just be put to jail later on when I am in the legal age already?

* * *

**Chapter 01:**

**R is for Reunion**

**

* * *

**

'_I never leave a single speck of food uneaten in my plate.'_

Misaki took out her tiny planner out of her messenger bag and scribbled down the thought under today's date. She flipped back a few pages and scanned its contents then returned to her latest entry. She wrote "19." before the newly added line. _'And that would be number nineteen to the list of things that changed in my life in a span of one and a half years.' _She let that sink in for a few seconds, shook her head from its slight trance, and then tucked the planner away again.

Misaki looked up to her companion/bodyguard/jailer/undertaker who sat across from her, forehead resting against his fingertips as he let out an exasperated sigh. A smug smile crept into her lips as the (creepy) slit-eyed man, who's family name was similar to "_rolled sushi"_, finally showed signs of cracking up under pressure from the last month he's been _"looking after her"_. Number five of her list was that she used to smile more often - - well, not that she was even really generous of her smiles even before - - but recent, drastic turn of events had forced her to adopt the poker face Suzuna Ayuzawa usually donned.

Now, of course, thinking of her little sister also made her think of her sickly mother, and all memories of her beloved family flooded her mind. There was a sharp pain that shot into her heart and her hands instinctively gripped the edge of her seat, bracing for the pain that would start spreading and consume her entirely. _'Never will you give in in front of this man again!' _She willed for distraction and decided on getting a good sniff of the of the aroma of the meal that _he_ bought for her using his _master's_ money, and that was good enough to alleviate the pain, dull it, numb it… at least for now. She'd give herself time to grieve later but not now, not in front of the lapdog who'd surely tell his master of her pitiful breakdown.

"Miss Ayuzawa," Kanade Maki's voice laced with unrestrained annoyance. "The master prefers all who work under his name to be in an exceptional condition so would you kindly eat your meal now? You have not eaten a single decent meal for a while."

"I'm not hungry." It was a flat out lie. Misaki has not once eaten properly ever since Minako and Suzuna left a day ago to temporarily stay with her grandparents who lived in Morioka. But he couldn't do anything about it anymore for his watch indicated that it was almost time to board the plane that would take them to his - - soon to be "their" - - master in England.

Maki heaved another sigh. "If that is so then let us get going now, Miss Ayuzawa." He stood up and waited for her to do likewise.

She just stared blankly at him.

"Miss Ayuzawa." It was now a warning. Satisfied with _his_ dissatisfaction, she stood up, straightened out the wrinkles of her school uniform before slinging her messenger bag on, and proceeded to follow Maki as he made his way towards their airport terminal.

* * *

Misaki's heart pounded hard against her ribs.

Here she was, sitting inside a plane that would take flight in just a few minutes. The second they had found their seats over at the first class section, Maki had immediately asked for a sleep mask and earphones and had gone straight to sleep. Misaki had worn him out and this brought her only a brief moment of bliss from the loneliness departing gave.

"Is there anything I can bring for you, miss?" The flight attendant asked after she gave Maki his sleep mask.

"O-oh, nothing. Thank you." The flight attendant gave her a friendly smile then left. Misaki heard a soft chuckle from the "sleeping" man beside her. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before ultimately deciding that he wasn't worth wasting her energy anymore. She just sighed and proceeded to stare out the window.

This was it. It was finally happening. She was leaving Japan. Leaving her home. Her friends. Her family.

Leaving her life.

But still she would not cry. No, not here. She was a rock and she'd be impenetrable.

Number eleven would be that her heart was not as completely shut as she thought it was when her bastard of a father left when she was only in junior high. She had, in fact, made good, close friends both male and female - - though the former was scarce in number but still that _was_ something - - when she entered high school and also when she worked part-time in a maid café.

But she abandoned them like her father did to her and her family.

It has been approximately four years since that had happened and the wound of his betrayal has yet to heal up until now. But how can it even be possible for the Ayuzawa women? The large sum of debt he'd accumulated and left for them to pay was a constant reminder of that abandonment.

And then there was more.

Even without her father's physical presence, he had managed to again turn their lives upside down.

His father had messed up with the worst people imaginable and _they_ had to pay for it.

Again.

But this was something that couldn't be solved by her and her mother taking in another job, by Suzuna joining more in-mail prize contests, by cutting down their daily meal consumption, or by the two young Ayuzawa girls dropping out of school - - which, of course, they did not uselessly resort to.

A year and a half ago, on a chilly autumn evening, just as they were about to eat dinner, the same man who was currently beside her had come at their house's front step with only an envelope in hand.

* * *

_A year and a half ago..._

In the Ayuzawa's… very modest living room, around the low table, the four sat with each having a fresh, hot and untouched cup of tea resting atop the furniture. The envelope Maki brought served as the centerpiece.

"I am terribly sorry for intruding this late into the night, Mrs. Ayuzawa."

"It's - -" Minako wasn't able to finish as Maki cut her off by continuing his own speech. Misaki's eyebrows knit together in annoyance.

"My name is Kanade Maki and I work as the butler to the next head of the Igarashi Foundation. I'm quite sure you are familiar of the many establishments developed by this company, yes?"

The three ladies only nodded mutely. Of course they did. There wasn't probably a single soul in the world who didn't know of the Igarashi Foundation. It was a company that humbly began in this very country of Japan and in just barely half a century became one of the renowned companies in the international scene with its impeccable restaurants, high-class hotels, and booming casinos.

"I previously worked as a valet under the founder himself, groomed me as the most suitable man to serve his son, and with the my up coming transition as an official family butler, gave me one final task to carry out for him, which is, to give a message to _Mr. _Ayuzawa."

"Ah, I'm sorry but… he has left this family about three years ago from now." Minako stated.

The man was quite for a second or two. "I… suppose it would be alright if you would read the contents of that envelope, Mrs. Ayuzawa." His gloved hand appeared under the table and gestured on the letter on top.

Minako took the letter gingerly in her hands and ripped open the envelope. Oddly, her heart started pounding rapidly as she took out the single stationary inside. Her daughters leaned in closer, slightly squishing her on each of her sides, as she unfolded the letter. At the top read in bold, capital letters: ACKNOWLEDGEMENT OF DEBT.

A sharp gasp escaped Minako's lips as she finished reading and re-reading the letter… or rather the contract. "My husband owes the Igarashi Foundation… six b-billion yen?"

"Yes," Maki answered with an air of nonchalance. "Mr. Ayuzawa had seemed to be a regular gambler in one of the company's casinos here in the country, and accumulated a large sum of debt a few years back. He couldn't pay it off instantly so the management suggested that they make a contract that would bind him to pay them within ten years. A generous offer by the Foundation if I may say so myself."

Misaki's heart sunk as she watched her mother's sickly pale hands limped on her lap and her back hunched forward deeply. Minako transformed into a cocoon of despair in the very eyes of her daughters.

Misaki's blood boiled with anger for the arrogant butler-to-be in front of her, and also for the worthless man she had once considered as her father. Her mother did not deserve to be treated so cruelly!

"We've never heard of this before. How can we be assured that you're not just scamming us?" Misaki's tone could have frozen water but the butler remained unperturbed.

"Well, is it not Mr. Ayuzawa's signature found below? If you still do not believe me even with that legal document in hand, would you then rather have a more complicated conversation in court?" Misaki's face flushed at his suggestive statement. Maki simply smirked.

"The contract indicated that the ten year deadline is in a year and a half. What if we're not able to pay for it?" It was Suzuna who spoke this time and, as always, seemed to be the calmest of the three ladies at the moment.

"If you read the contract again, it states there that in the case that the debtor would not be able to pay his dues within the given period, the debtor - - Mr. Ayuzawa - - would be employed by the creditor - - the Igarashi Foundation - - until his services pays every single yen off his debt." He paused. "… But seeing as he is not here, I suppose the master wouldn't mind having a representative instead. Mrs. Ayuzawa?" He hinted. Minako slowly looked up to the man but didn't say a word even though her mouth was already ajar. Seeing this simply broke Misaki's heart further.

Misaki's fist pounded on the wooden table, all sense of courtesy gone. "Are you honestly implying that my mother be the one to work off my father's six billion yen debt? Don't you see how awful she looks right now? And what kind of work are we even talking about here?"

The butler couldn't help but quirk a brow up at her outburst. "You are bound by a legal compromise and it is only rightful to do one's side of the bargain, to abide with it whatever the cost is, as what contracts are usually for. Concerning the kind of labor, well, it would be whatever the master wishes, of course. Do you ladies have anymore questions?"

There was only silence as the Ayuzawa's just stared at him, all looks varying from stoical, to helpless, to blatant anger.

"If there are no more questions, then I have done my job and I shall now take my leave." He stood up and bowed his head. "I shall see myself out. Farewell for now, dear ladies."

A soft click of the front door, as it shut close, echoed through the hallway. Just like that, he was gone.

Tears started to pool in Misaki's golden orbs. Her fisted hands shook in front of her. Never had she felt this angry.

"Sis…" Suzuna had somehow sensed it.

"M-M-Misaki?" Minako caught on the drift too as Misaki stood up and marched right out of their house.

"Kanade Maki." Misaki called to the man just getting in the backseat of a glossy, black car. Maki stood up straight and looked at the young girl with unconcealed amusement. Oh, how Misaki wanted to wipe off that expression from his face.

"You technically said that any of the three of us can work for the Igarashi Foundation in the place of my father, right?"

"I still have to confirm it to the master but, most likely, yes."

"Then let me stand in for my father." Minako and Suzuna, who followed Misaki, stood behind her both numbed with perplexity.

"Tell Mr. Igarashi," Misaki continued, "that my mom is sickly and she wouldn't be worth taking in anymore. My sister, on the other hand, would still be underage after the contract ends but I wouldn't. I'm also strong and I excel academically, so don't you think I'd be more worth it to employ?"

Maki smiled and started nodding in agreement. "An excellent point. It would be more beneficial for the master if someone younger, healthier, and more capable were to work for him."

"Definitely."

"Then I shall inform the master of this new deal and I shall return here within the week. Thank you, Miss…"

"Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Misaki Ayuzawa. Farewell once more, then." Maki made a move to get in the car only to stop midway once more. "Just one little reminder, by the way. We would be watching you so do not even think about running away just as Mr. Ayuzawa seemed to have done." And with that, the black car disappeared into the dark night.

"We can always try betting on the lottery. You know how lucky I am with things like that." Suzuna murmured.

Misaki looked at her little sister as she answered. "There are always exceptions, Suzuna. Let's not take any more risks. Put our money to better uses like for food or for house repairs."

"Sis, why are you being so pessimistic?"

"Am I?" She nodded.

"Hmm… okay. Let's look at the brighter side. Mom would have one less mouth to feed when I'm gone so she can pay off more of the other debts that we have or you can divide my share of the food with the two of you so you can have more to eat, whichever suits you guys."

Minako started caressing her eldest daughter cheek. "Misaki, you don't have to do this. Stop saying reckless things like these. A year and a half is still a long time. We can somehow find a way to pay everything up until then."

"No, mom. We truthfully can't." Misaki gently pried off the hand on her face. "Well, we better go to bed now. We still have to wake up early tomorrow. Good night, guys."

* * *

Misaki felt her eyes tear up and heaved a heavy sigh. _'You honestly think about all these stuff just before you leave? Have I really become such a masochist?' _Misaki slung her bag across her body and stood up from her seat. _'God, why can't you just let this damn plane fly already?' _

"And where do you plan on going to, Miss Ayuzawa?"

Misaki stared stonily at the man beside her whose sleep mask was still secured on his eyes. "To the washroom. Are you going to follow me there too? We're inside a plane, where else would I go?"

"… proceed."

"As if I'd jump off a plane just to get away from you… self-important creep…" Misaki grumbled as she swiftly made her way to the empty lavatory near the plane's busy entrance. _Plop._ A tear ran down her face. _'Uh-oh. I guess it's "later" now.'_

She went inside one stall and struggled with the door's lock as her hands trembled against it. _Plop. Plop._ "_Damn it. _What is up with my hands?" Her voice broke a few times as more tears started falling from her eyes.

Frustrated, she left the closed door unlocked and dropped to her feet. Misaki hugged her knees and cried.

She felt so broken and alone as she cried for her little sister. As she cried for her selfish dad. As she cried for her doting mom. For her co-workers in Maid Latte. For her manager. For her classmates. For her fellow student council members. For her friends.

But mostly, she cried for herself and for the life she was not able to really live. The pain she'd been harboring inside her heart since the day her father left finally had its way and broke down her rock solid walls.

It was maddeningly heart-wrenching.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Go away."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Leave me alone, please."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"_Fuck off, will you? _I'm crying here!" Misaki shouted at the door then started crying harder.

_Swoosh. _

_Clink. _

_Thud._

And then there were arms.

A pair of warm, sturdy arms wrapped securely around her.

At first, she was at a loss on what to do.

But then she cried into them.

Welcomed them.

Relished in them.

There was a gentle murmur against her ear. "Would you like to run away with me?"

Misaki inhaled sharply and slightly pulled herself away from the warm embrace.

She stared into deep, dark jade eyes.

"Yes."

'_I used to never run away from anything.'_

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 01**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **

Hello, reader! You have just finished reading Chapter 01 of my fan fiction and I thank you for doing so! Woohoo!

Also, a special shout-out to those who reviewed and alerted my story! Thank you! :D

_Maki _: Greetings to the good readers too. Kanade Maki here. *bows*

_Mari_ : Oh, yeah. You're here… why again?

_Maki_ : … I wanted to know why I was suddenly turned into a butler.

_Mari _: Oh. Uhm… I assumed that instead of being a young master you've always wanted to be a butler… most especially to a certain perverted bro. So I just wanted to make things right for you… creep.

_Maki_ : …ah.

_Mari_ : Yeah. Now, shoo! Now onto more randomness.

Here's another story-behind-the-story I want to share: Well, there's this one article I read, as I made this chapter, about families and debts. It stated that the debt would only apply to the person/family member who accumulated it and that the other family members do not have the legal responsibility to pay it off in the likelihood that the debtor isn't able to do so. Let's just assume that that reality does not exist in my story… I mean, this is what really happened to the Ayuzawa's in the original arc and it seems to be working on the opposite of that fact. I might as well do it too. I'm sorry if someone gets bothered by it but this really makes it easier for me. I actually regret even researching about it.

Again, thanks for reading! And remember, I love reviews as much as Maki loves Tora!

_Maki_ : Eh?

Hearts,

**Mari**

_October 12, 2010_


	3. U is for Undercover

**Disclaimer: **Ido_not_ownKaichouwaMaidsama! Wait. You still caught that? Oh, darn. *pouts* Yeah, yeah. I still don't own Maid-sama. Hiro Fujiwara does. Yes. Blame her for making you develop fetishes on neckties, maids, and aliens. Not me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02:**

**U is for Undercover**

**

* * *

**

The cold spring air of an early March afternoon whipped against Misaki fiercely as she and her… fellow escaper drove swiftly and further away from the city.

'_I've never ridden in a motorcycle before…' _She made a mental note to add that thought to her "Changes & First Times" list later on. _'…and I never knew helmets could be this heavy,' _she added with a grimace.

She turned her head to one side and gasped as she took in the site that invaded her vision. It was the ocean glowing bright and majestic as the sun started to set to give way for another night.

'_This feels so nice.' _She smiled to herself and, in gratitude, wrapped her arms more tightly around the torso of the cyclist. She was so senselessly happy right now that she was - - somewhat - - hugging a strange man. A person who was the same specimen as her bastard father! _A freakin' man! _

Misaki felt a soft tremor coming from the young man's lean form. She shifted her gaze questioningly to the mass of blonde hair in front of her. Was he laughing?

…

Realization dawned on her.

She frowned.

'… _but he did give me the only helmet…'_

That did nothing to appease her growing doubt.

* * *

It was already dark out when they pulled over a gasoline station.

"Can you get down?" Misaki responded by loosening her hold and going down the bike. The man followed suit and proceeded to get her bag and a crumpled paper bag from the motorcycle's compartment.

"As much as I like seeing your legs bare - -"

Misaki's mouth opened with an audible pop. _'What?'_

"- - but the wind's too cold that they've already started to redden. Here, change in these. There's a pair of rubber shoes inside that bag too." She made no sound as she took both bags and stiffly went towards the comfort room.

'_Okay. So one thing I know about him is that he seems to be perverted. Great.' _

Misaki entered an empty stall and took out the contents of the paper bag. Her heart stopped beating for a second.

_'Holy shit.'_

In her hands were her favorite faded blue jeans and white jacket.

* * *

They were now both seating face to face in one of the booths inside the only restaurant in the gas station. The restaurant was named _"Outhouse"_ and was most likely inspired by the 1950's American diner setting with its black and white checked linoleum floor, plane white tables, plump faded red benches, and a single jukebox in the corner playing an unfamiliar yet catchy song. However, the establishment clearly had better days. It was a very spacious place and had a lot of tables and chairs set up but, aside from the two of them, the only customers present were two men drinking at the bar and a family of three sitting in another booth at the other end of the building. What ruined the unique surrounding was the fact that it was dimly lit - - which made it look quite eerie - - and reeked off some unknown stench. _'No wonder not much people comes here.' _

"Would you like me to get your drinks first?" Misaki looked up from the menu she was holding and realized that it was her that the waitress was talking to.

"Uhm, sure. Water's good. Thank you." The waitress scrawled on her notepad before turning to Misaki's companion.

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have a glass of water too, please." The waitress then excused herself.

Misaki couldn't help but briefly smile at the middle-aged waitress who reminded her of her part-time job in Maid Latte café with her knee-length blue dress worn beneath a white frilly apron. She found it odd that she was now missing the job she half-heartedly done at first.

_Slap._

"_I feel so ashamed knowing I ever worked with a selfish person like you!"_

The smile dropped as she sighed and put the large menu down. The man across from her looked at her with a curious expression. "Why suddenly so sour-looking?"

She sighed once more and stared back at him with a cautious gaze. "I'm just… reevaluating my actions."

Misaki leaned further back on the plush bench as he leaned as close as he could possible can to her with the table serving as a barrier between them. "On what?"

There was a brief moment of silence as she contemplated lying or not, then finally decided on just telling him straight on her honest thoughts. "On a lot of things but mostly about running away with you. See… I'm kind of finding you a bit suspicious."

One brow arched up. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, you have my clothes."

"Ah." Silence.

Misaki started massaging her temples. "I don't know what came over me. I don't even understand why I came with you in the first place."

"Don't you, now? And there you were, just minutes ago, acting so sweet to me. You even hugged me during the ride here, quite tightly if I may point out."

Misaki huffed. "Well, I was acting that way towards you simply because - - as people in movies usually say - - I was in a moment of weakness."

"Or your instincts just knew that you could trust me."

"Impossible. I don't even know you." She scoffed.

The man cocked his head to one side and gave her a lopsided grin. "Oh, really?"

"Wait… do I?" Misaki wracked her brain for any signs of familiarity to the man in front of her.

_Beeeeeeep. _

Her brain came up with none.

"Hmmm?" He continued looking at her even as he took a drink.

"You're not going to help me remember, aren't you?" Misaki brought her glass of water to her lips too.

"Nuh-uh."

"You seem to be a difficult person to be with." Misaki blurted. _'Wait. When did the waitress return with our drinks?' _She thought to herself as she put her glass down.

The man's jade-green eyes flashed bright with amusement. "So adorable as ever, Mi-sa-chan."

Misaki drew in air sharply.

And started choking.

The young man made a move to go towards her but Misaki held a hand, commanding him to stay put on his seat. He had on a look that was a mixture of reluctance and annoyance plastered on his face as he watched her fist herself against the middle of her chest until she calmed down.

"Y-You know about my job?"

"Of course I do." He said it as if it were a common knowledge. That was definitely not. "Which I personally find quite an interesting combination with your other persona as Seika High's student council president."

"Who are - -" Misaki's question was halted with the return of the waitress to their table with two big plates each having a large burger and equally large fries.

"I ordered for you. I hope you don't mind." He said as he took a bite from his steaming sandwich.

'_When did he order…' _Misaki just shook her head. _'Not even important.' _

She crossed her arms across her chest and stared outside the glass window beside her.

"You really should eat something, Misa-chan. It taste shockingly good."

"Stop calling me that."

"You really should eat something… Prez."

A strange sound emitted from where the raven-haired girl sat.

…

He burst out laughing. "Did you just growl at me?" His laughter was cut short as Misaki abruptly stood up and stepped away from their booth. He stood up too and, more quickly, snaked his hand around her wrist to pull her back and push her right back to her seat. Misaki yelped and, after recomposing herself, attempted to leave once more but, as if reading her thoughts, the man blocked her way by sitting right beside her thus sandwiching her between him and the glass window. By this time, Misaki's anger level had reached its maximum level.

"_God!_ What is wrong with you? Get away from me! You perverted… stalker… _freak!_" The room was void of sound except for Misaki's voice that seemed to bounce off from every wall, echoing, _"freak"_, _"freak"_, _"freak"_…

All eyes were on them.

Misaki groaned and ducked her reddened face between her folded arms on the table.

"I'm really enjoying seeing Misa-chan all flustered," He started as he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, which only earned him a deadly glare and an unrestrained swat. "but alright. I'll throw you a bone. Ask me three questions. I'll answer them."

Misaki straightened and looked him in the eyes. "What's your name?"

"Takumi Usui," He smirked. "but you can go ahead and just call me master."

"Usui then."

"Waaa - -"

"Second, would it be a justified thing to do to run away _from_ you now?"

The mirth in his eyes seemed to have lessen with her words. "You thought about doing that?"

Misaki nodded a little meekly.

"Well, in terms of your safety, I'll never do anything that would harm or even put you in harm's way. But with regards to other things…" A shiver ran up Misaki's spine. She wouldn't even think about the implications of his last words. Yet, somehow, strangely, she believed the first part. As casual as he said those words, it had oozed with pure sincerity. Her worries lessened, albeit slightly.

"Thank you." The gentle smile he gave her then brought back the queasiness.

'_So much for comfort.' _She cleared her throat. "Lastly, why are you even doing these things? You can get in trouble with this if we're caught and I don't think I can even help you if ever that happens."

"I doubt they can even lay a finger on me but it's touching to hear that you take my safety into account too, Misa-chan - -"

"I told you to quit calling me - -"

"And to answer your question: Simple. It's because I've always been in love with you."

Hot air flared out Misaki's nose. "O… kay. Are you a hundred and one percent sure you're not high on something?… C-Can't you answer just one more question?"

"Am I on drugs? No."

"No, not that question. But that's seriously hard to believe in. Anyway, can I? Just one more."

Usui looked as if he was really contemplating his answer on a difficult question. Misaki rolled her eyes and just asked. "Why do you know so much about me?"

"Like I told you, it's because I love you so it would be relatively normal to get to know you."

"But how could you know that much when we've never spoken to each other until an hour ago?"

"Hey, that's another question. I should start charging you." He grinned mischievously at her then proceeded to tap one finger against his cheek.

"I'll scream _"rape"_ if you don't stop sexually harassing me, pervert."

Usui sighed. "I've tried talking to you but you never do answer me so you left me with no choice but to talk to your mother to know more about Misa-chan. Ayuzawa?"

"Shit. My mother. And Suzuna. They should know that I didn't leave." Then she paled. Misaki's eyes widened with realization. "_They_ might go after my mom and my sister! And even my grandparents. I-I should call them, warn them." She took out her cell phone and dialed her grandparents' home phone number. Before she could even press _"Call"_, Usui took her phone and snapped it close. "What the hell, bastard! Give my phone back."

He held her phone away from her as she tried to grab it back. "Calm down, Ayuzawa. They're going to be safe."

"Really?" She scoffed. "Enlighten me then about how you can even be so sure about that."

"Your family is currently staying in Kyushu with your childhood friend and his grandparents. I hardly think "_they"_ are gonna start looking for them in the countryside."

"By childhood friend, you mean Hinata Shintani?" He nodded curtly. "But how did they get from Morioka to Kyushu?"

"After you left them at the train station yesterday, I came up to your mother and your sister and told them my plan of taking you away."

"You did _what!_"

"Then, to keep them safe too, I gave them tickets that would take them to Kyushu instead. Just to shaken the trail up. So would you please not worry anymore, Ayuzawa?"

"But this is my family's safety we're talking about here…" Her anxiety was shown with her actions as she bit her lip, and did a rhythmic pattern of knotting and unknotting her fingers.

"Trust me, Ayuzawa. I've planned this out thoroughly." He gently raise her chin up with fingers to make her look at him but this, yet again, earned him a sharp swat. "I suggest that you don't contact them for awhile too incase "_they"_ try tapping into your calls."

"… Fine." She grumbled defeated.

He was back to chuckling at her again. "You're food's getting cold."

"I told you, I don't feel like eating."

"I'll just make you eat again once we check in a hotel in the next city."

Misaki moved further back into her corner, cheeks bright red. "We're going to a hotel?"

"Well, where else would we go? We're runaways so it would be only sensible to go into hiding, to go undercover, don't we?" He then brought a hand to his lips and looked at her in a comical manner. "Is Misa-chan perhaps thinking of naughty thoughts?"

Misaki's face reddened further. "W-Will you please just shut up and eat?" She took her warm burger between her hands and took a big bite, all the while avoiding his gaze.

Usui chuckled once more before reaching for his plate on his previous side of the table. "I wouldn't mind."

"Huh? Wouldn't mind what, pervert?" Bite.

"Doing naughty things with you in the hotel." Bite. Bite. "I wouldn't mind having one or two of my fantasies laid out later."

"I'm truthfully going to scream if you don't stop talking." She threatened.

Bite. "I wouldn't mind hearing you scream later too. My name in particular…"

Misaki stared dumbfounded at the blonde young man.

'_What did I get myself into?'_

* * *

Misaki stared at awe as she stepped inside at the intricately designed hotel room. Everything inside clearly screamed "expensive". Beautiful and costly were perfect words to describe the large room.

"You can put your bag down anywhere, Misa-chan." The man, who splayed atop a very soft-looking, very inviting bed, said.

"Uhm… Usui?"

"Hmmm?" Said man plopped his elbows beneath him to raise himself up and look at her.

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything for everything that you've done for me and my family up until now but couldn't you have gotten a room with two separate beds?"

He cocked his head to one side in an _attempt _to look confused. "Eh? But didn't you tell me that it was alright for us to share one bed?"

"I-I did not!"

"… Ah." Misaki felt her eye twitch.

"Just tell me Usui… how long are we going to stay _"undercover"_ here?"

"Hmmm…" Usui closed his eyes and thought. A childish grin then graced his lips. "For as long as we possibly can."

…

Usui followed Misaki with his curious jade eyes as she sat on one of the couches in the room, took out her pen and planner, and scribbled something in it. Unbeknownst to him, it was an addition to her "Changes & First Times" list.

'_I've never felt such a strong desire to kill someone with my own bare hands.'_

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 02**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **

**I have a little treat for you, my lovely readers! Head over to my profile page and click the link in my homepage!**

I can't believe I managed to make this chapter as long as the one before this. I could cry with happiness. TT_TT

Personally, I'm not as fond of this chapter as I was with the first ones. It surprised me that the tone of this chapter is lighter than what I intended it to be. I guess, Misaki needs a break from a little drama. Boo. I like letting characters suffer. Kikiki…

Did you guys know that my story is the 304th Maid-sama fan fiction posted here? I started reading Maid-sama fan fics a year ago and I still remember how scanty it was then. It thrills me to know that a lot of people are loving the fandom as much as I do and expressing that love. It gives me a lot more to read. :D

Now here's a random line I don't want to forget from the frea-py yet awes-tacular show called _"Criminal Minds"_.

"_Scars remind us where we've been. They don't have to dictate where we're going."_

- David Rossi, Season 5: Episode 10

Uhm… sorry again for my randomness. Don't let this scare you away from the review button!

I'll be waiting… *laughs maniacally*

Thanks for reading!

Hearts,

**Mari**

_October 18, 2010_


	4. N is for Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: **I have a dream. Okay. I have a lot of dreams but I'ma share to you one of 'em. I seriously want Hiro Fujiwara to draw me a picture of Usui and I TOGETHER. I hope this confession makes it obvious that Kaichou wa Maid-sama is not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 03:**

**N is for Nostalgia**

**

* * *

**

_Who lives in a… click… weather forecast… click… new mountain… click… spaghetti… click… art… click…_

Fifty-three channels surfed and not one decent show found.

Usui yawned, settled on a random channel, then dropped the TV remote beside him. Barely a minute later, his lazy gaze shifted from the television and to the large glass window.

Darkness.

Ah… another night has come again. He mentally patted himself for his accomplishment. Honestly, if boredom could seriously kill, he would have been dead hours ago.

He titled his head lower and locked his vision on a lone figure on the floor.

A thought formed around his head.

Ever so slowly, he crawled off silently down the mattress, a devilish look suddenly gracing his handsome face.

Here he was again. Predator on prey.

"My sweet, sweet Misaki, oh, won't you let me take a peek in you diary?"

"_Gah!" _Misaki jumped up from her peaceful spot on the floor and took five steps away from the crouching young man, journal clutched tightly against her chest. "Do you not get the concept of personal space, you pervert? I told you to stop breathing in my ear, or coming up behind me all the time."

"But I was bored." Usui said with a pout.

"Watch a freaking show on the television."

"There's nothing interesting on."

"Then sleep."

"Not if you're with me."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Throw yourself against the window and just die."

"When you're finally here with me? No way." He stuck his tongue out on her.

"_Tch. _Then I will." She grumbled as she stared at the chocolate-brown carpeted floor. Usui watched her cautiously, feeling a little guilty for pushing Misaki a bit too far than intended with his hourly teasing.

Emphasis on one part of that line. _A little._

"Where are you going, Misa-chan?"

Misaki was walking around him, pen and journal in hand, all the while making sure she was at least five feet away from the blonde pervert. "In the bathroom and if you dare go inside, or say one more word to me in the next two hours, I swear to God, I will drown myself in the toilet bowl. Just leave me alone for a while."

"Mi - -"

Glare. "I'm serious."

_Slam._

Usui flinched at the noise.

He stood up from his place on the floor and went back up the messed up bed, scratching his head along the way. He settled himself on the soft mattress and proceeded to watch mindlessly on whatever was on the television, volume on a minimum that it was almost all just a hum.

A thought suddenly sunk in.

How was he going to be able to go to the bathroom when the need arose?

"Mmm…"

Minutes later, he laid on his side and just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'_Whoa. Déjà vu.'_

Inside the bathroom, though finally in the comfort of solitude, Misaki didn't know exactly what to do. Being confined in a room for approximately twenty-four hours since her dramatic flight with a stranger has not been doing her any good. To her, it was no different from her previous predicament with the Igarashi Foundation except, of course, her present companion was someone more irksome than the slit-eyed butler whose most lethal attack was his unwavering kooky grin.

She has never felt this overwhelmed and confused, nor have such an overpowering want to be alone so she can sort her thoughts out. She blamed her tumbled thoughts and emotions with the fact that she wasn't able to sleep a wink the previous night. Laying on top of the bed felt like laying atop clouds; it was an absolute heaven on earth but what kept her up all night was the man who slept at the other side of pillow that had kept on crossing over her makeshift barricade. _'Like I'd let myself get taken advantage off in my sleep.'_

Though she had to admit that what really threw her off the edge was that Usui was adamant to not tell her much about himself.

* * *

_Earlier that afternoon…_

"_Wanna play on my PSP?"_

Pi-ping. Ping. Klink. Klink.

_Misaki turned her head to look up at him from her spot on the floor. "N- -,"_

"_Of course you don't. You're not much of a fan of video games. You find their music irritating." He interjected as he continued to press along the black device._

"_What? Why'd you - -," She swallowed down her questions as she watched him laugh. _

Damn._ She had walked in straight to one of his traps… again._

"_I don't find it fair that you know almost everything about me but I don't know much about you."_

"_Well, well, well… suddenly interested, now, are we? How ironic, Misa-chan."_

_Misaki huffed. "I'm sorry if I've ignored you - - and trust me, you're not the only one - - but it's been a hard year for me. At least cut me some slack." _

_And he just right out ignored her. _

"_I want to hit you so hard right now." Out of habit, Misaki did start cracking her knuckles as if warming up for the beating her fist' would soon impart._

"_Eh? So Misa-chan's an 'S'?"_

"_What does that even _mean_?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Ugh." She turned her head back to the television, refusing to see more of that haughty grin of his. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"_

"_Sooooo much." Usui drawled._

"_Fine. Don't tell me. I'll figure it out eventually."_

"_Whatever keeps you sane, Misa-chan."_

_Her head snapped sharply back at him. "Is that a challenge I hear?"_

"_Competitive as always."_

_Misaki ignored him this time and instead mused aloud. "Seeing as you know that I'm Seika's previous student council president, it's safe to assume that you will be going, are going, or went to Seika."_

"…"

"_But you also know about my part-time job…" She continued, eyebrows meeting at the center as she concentrated. "and no student in Seika knows about that… I mean, if one already knows, then everybody should have known already by now… so it negates the first assumption. You also don't even look too young to be a high school student… but… tell me, did you repeat a grade?"_

_Usui coughed down another round of laughter._

"_So you didn't. Okay."_

"_I've been running through your mind."_

"_Since yesterday." She growled._

"_No wonder I feel tired."_

_Misaki blanched as she got the cheesy joke._

"_We can make things a lot easier for you, Misa-chan. Let's make a trade. I can tell you all about me as long as you get to tell me something about yourself too." He lowered his PSP and looked at her from across the bed._

"_What do you _not_ know about me?"_

"_What goes on inside that busy head of yours to make you not notice or remember me."_

_Misaki cocked her head to one side in obvious confusion._

"_I'll tell you all the things you want to know about me in exchange for your diary." He said, simplifying his previous words._

_"F.u.c.k.y.o.u."_

"_Misa-chan swore. How sexy."_

"_Never mind. I don't want to know a single thing about you anymore."_

_Misaki turned away from him again and continued watching some cartoon in the television._

"_Ah. My PSP died."_

* * *

Misaki massaged her temple for the nth time that day. _'I should really stop thinking about him for a while.'_

Too worn-out to even continue writing on her journal, Misaki grabbed a clean white towel that hung near the shower and spread it on the cold, white tiles. She sat crossed legged and leaned against the wall.

Then stared at the toilet bowl.

'_How enlightening.'_

She took out her cell phone and checked the time. It read 7:53 pm. Misaki muttered a cuss. _'Hollywood filmmakers are big fat liars.'_

Yes. If this was a Hollywood film, runaways would have been constantly bombarded by assassins, be on a fiery chase on the highway, or at least be announced on national television that they were wanted individuals. In plain terms, things should be exciting.

But running away and being undercover was far more simple than what she was made to believe it to be. They had not once gone out the room since they arrived the previous night; ordering room service once they were hungry, and not once had a ninja arrived armed to cut their heads off. All day, they only stayed inside and the most challenging ordeal that they had to face the whole time was trying to remain entertained and making sure that boredom was kept at bay.

'_I guess I couldn't really blame him for feeling so restless.'_ But, though Misaki felt thankful and all for the sacrifices this stranger was doing for her family, still she felt that it was no excuse for him to be insufferable. _'Great. Now I'm even contradicting myself.'_

She sighed and began flipping through the pages of her journal.

"Like hell am I gonna give you this."

_September 29_

_To our dearest Misaki,_

_We noticed that you've been kinda distracted lately and that it's been really, really, _REALLY_ affecting you badly so we decided to get you a planner that might just help you get back on track!_

_You may not be ready to tell us what's been on your mind lately, but know that we'll be all ears once you're ready to pour your heart out!_

_Happy birthday, Misaki! We love you _veeeeery_ much!_

xoxo,

_Sakura + Shizuko_

The dedication was the very first entry written there and Misaki felt warmness spread inside her as she read and re-read it. She was absolutely sure that she did not thank Sakura and Shizuko for even bothering to give her a gift and, with that, she felt as guilty as she did before. Moving on, her hands proceeded to trail into _her_ first entry found just below the dedication.

'_You don't deserve to have friends like them.'_

It was a message written with so much force that the red-inked characters were engraved to the paper - - and on a side note, surprisingly, the poor thing had not tear through. The next page was the same only it was filled with all the profanities Misaki knew and, at the center, a single, crude caricature of one bastard heir whose body was severed off his head that was drowning in his own pool of blood.

The day Misaki turned eighteen was indeed one of the most eventful birthdays she wouldn't forget quite soon… or, perhaps, _ever_ unless a freak accident causes her to loose her memories, of course.

"Happy birthday!" people would cheer but everything was really far from happy for the birthday girl. She had dreaded that very day ever since she had volunteered to take her father's place in paying for the debt he had with the Igarashi Foundation, and loathed it the moment it had arrived.

Her eighteenth birthday was, symbolically, the point of no return.

That day started out with her just being mad at herself for a reason she didn't know and still don't know but the greetings - - though done with only good intentions in mind - - she viewed as mockeries of her unfortunate fate. By the end of that same day, her finally snapping did not come as much of a surprise to herself anymore. Even her self-control and patience had its limits. But to whom it was directed to, well, that was a whole other case.

* * *

"_Miss President!" Misaki instinctively turned around and smacked her hand against her forehead after realizing what she just did._

"_I told you to just call me "Misaki", Yukimura." She said as the panting student council vice president reached her._

"_A-ah, s-sorry. I-It's j-just… t-that…"_

_Misaki felt a headache coming just watching the boy trip on his own words. Simply watching him was already an energy-draining spectacle. "What did you want, Yukimura?" She said dryly, cutting him off._

"_Oh! Uhm… well, everyone in the student council remembered that Mi-Misaki-san's birthday was coming soon so all of us decided on getting you a gift t-that would be also a form of thanks for being our president last year… I've been trying to catch you the whole day but I'm glad I caught up to you b-before you went home…" He fumbled on his book bag and took out a small wrapped up box to give to her. Yukimura's smile faltered as he looked back up to Misaki. "M-Miss president?"_

"_Haven't I told you that I am _not_ the goddamn president anymore, Yukimura? So, stop calling me that already!" It came out as a mixture of a whine and a scream, though threatening nonetheless._

_Yukimura stepped back in shock. "I-I'm sorry, Misaki-san…" His eyes refused to meet her heated gaze anymore as his started to brim with tears. Misaki instantly felt sick as she realized what she just said - - just yelled - - to the innocent boy in front of her._

_She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "No… I'm sorry. I-I have to go home now." She said, ignoring the shaky, outstretched hand that still held the gift for her._

* * *

And things didn't end with just that.

The night of her birthday was spent with locking herself inside her room, ignoring the pleas of her family for her to go out so they can have a proper celebration, as she busily gave justice to the very purpose of the journal. This was something she shouldn't push away anymore for her and everybody's sake. She felt rotten to her very core and she needed to have an outlet for those negative emotions she's been harboring less she wanted to completely lose her mind.

The list was born that same night as the finish product of the venting but it was also as a form of self-punishment. It was a list of many changes and first that were brought about her selfishness and immaturity, and reading her journal made her feel better - - not good, just better - - as it sucked her to an abyss of guilt…

_Dear journal/planner, _

_Which is the worse between getting slapped and yelled at by Honoka when I informed the Manager that I was quitting my job, or hearing majority of the male population erupt with uninhibited glee when they found out that I had stepped down as Seika's student council president on my senior year?_

… yet, strangely, it was having a different effect now.

Misaki groaned, feeling more awful with each page. It was probably the most verbally abused journal in the world as it were filled only by her foul thoughts, and each entry, though short, were enough to bring about the memories of those stories back to life in her head.

Misaki stood up abruptly, walked, and leaned over the marble sink. She found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror; not liking at all what she was seeing. Cheeks bones slightly jutting out with the few pounds she has loss, dark shadows beneath her eyes… her eyes… her eyes… lifeless… empty except when they were fueled with irritation and anger.

* * *

"_I'm really sorry, Misaki."_

"_For what, mom?" Misaki asked, looking startled._

"_Because of me, you didn't get to really live your life." Minako wraps Misaki tightly in her arms as her tears overflow from her dark eyes. "I'll miss you so much, Misaki."_

_Misaki hugs her back before gently pulling herself away. "Tell grandma and grandpa that I say _'Hi'_."_

* * *

Misaki had withdrew from her life in the last year and a half. Knowing her doom, she didn't want to get more attached to the people, to the things, to the life she used to have just so that she wouldn't have to get hurt afterwards.

But doing so broke her instead of making her stronger.

Then a little, innocent-sounding voice inside her spoke.

'_Mom always told me to live like a teenager. To enjoy my life… or something.'_

Right before her eyes, her face shifted. She couldn't control the devious smile that made its way to her lips as the little voice continued whispering to her, a plan solidifying in her mind.

She suddenly turned the faucet on and splashed a palm full of water in her face, slightly shivering with the cold.

'_Oh, come on.'_

Slowly, she grabbed a clean towel near the shower and dabbed her face dry.

'_Seriously?'_

She was stalling.

'_No, no, no, no!'_

"Oh, God. Fine."

Misaki switched the bathroom light off, and held her breath as she opened the bathroom door, exhaling only when she was able to creak it noiselessly wide enough for her to fit through. The room was void of light except for the one produced by the television but it was enough to see the sleeping man on top of the bed.

She just stood there staring at him for a minute.

'…_fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty.'_

After reassuring herself that her loudly thudding heart had not woken up the pervert, she tucked her diary back into her bag then tiptoed her way out of the room.

Misaki let out another breath through her mouth as she successfully closed the hotel room door as quiet as she did with the one at the bathroom. _'I'm good at this.' _

She then glanced at the bright, empty hallway.

"I'm not going to fail you now, mom."

'_I never imagined ever doing what mom used to always tell me.'_

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 03**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **

Condescension

That's a word "The Big Bag Theory" taught me. I was watching the show as I typed this and I didn't want to forget it… I really should get journal myself. T_T

It was surprising to know that a lot liked the previous chapter better than the first ones. This had a different tone again but I'll really keep those suggestions in mind when I'm writing the next chapters. And a possible sequel. Yup. Heard me right. **A sequel to this story!** I just thought about it yesterday. Ha-ha.

Loads of flashback this time too, huh? Yeah...

Uhm…

For once, I don't have much to say. I'm honestly feeling a little down. So…

Dear reader,

Can you give me a recipe for optimism?

Uhm… of course, please don't forget to review too! That… one up there… is just an addition.

Thanks for reading!

Hearts,

**Mari**

_October 24, 2010_


	5. A is for Attraction

**Disclaimer: **I'm not and never have been Japanese so I don't own Maid-sama, not now or ever.

**Warning! **Just… warning.

Also, you guys might want to know that I've enabled the **"Anonymous Review"** feature… the reason why? Read on to the _Author's Notes _later! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 04:**

**A is for Attraction**

**

* * *

**

_Usui glanced up as Misaki stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet from her hot shower. "I'm sorry I didn't get to bring much clothes for you."_

"_It's okay. We're both repeating our clothes anyways," Misaki answered as she took the towel hanging on her shoulder and began drying her hair. Indeed, she was still wearing her jeans, though, now, she wore her school uniform's plain white blouse for her top. And it was no different with him, Usui was still wearing the same grey suit pants and pinstriped blue dress shirt he had on yesterday, only that his long-sleeves were now folded up to his elbows and his necktie was long discarded in the bedside table. "but how'd you get them, again?"_

"_I went inside your house yesterday to pick you up only to find that you were not there anymore. I grab them before going back out to catch you in the airport." Usui explained monotonously._

"_You went inside our house."_

"_Yes and in your bedroom, too, to get your clothes from you drawer."_

"_Do you even hear yourself speaking?"_

"… _Your mother gave me permission to do what I deemed right."_

_Misaki's brow twitched up. "Thanks for being considerate then."_

_

* * *

_

A feeling of being misplaced swept into Misaki's system as she stepped out from the elevator and into the pristine golden lobby. She was looking horribly plain in the midst of scattered finely clothed businessmen, rich ladies, and vacationing foreigners that were checking in or out, or just hanging around. Nevertheless, she gutted herself up and willed her feet to move accordingly. She had gotten this far already and _hell _was she going to back out.

She knew why reading her journal was not making her feel better anymore and it was because running away had opened up a door to a second chance for her to live her life the way it was supposed to be lived. Staying locked up in a hotel room all day was a total waste but no, she wasn't going to be _too_ reckless as to actually go out the building.

'_Where was it again?' _Determined to get where she wanted to be, she composed herself, and approached the concierge to ask for directions.

* * *

Hazy cigarette smoke invaded Misaki's nostrils as soon as she entered the hotel's pub. It was her first time going into one so she didn't know if it was normal pub setting - - barely lit, alcohol filled-walls, singer up in a small stage with the band, lung-polluting air, festive people. She stood by the entrance for a while, letting herself adjust to the foul smell, coughing here and there, when a man suddenly swung his burly arms around her petite shoulders.

"Hey, babe. Whatcha doin' just standin' li'e a pole? C'mon and jo - - _Ow, ow, ow!_" By impulse, Misaki had grabbed the man's hand and twisted his whole arm behind his back. "_Jeez_, woman! Lemme _go_!" And she did, although reluctantly. Clearly, he was no match for her self-defense skills. The stoned man gave her one more dirty look before wobbling off.

Then she heard laughter. She turned to where she thought it came from and instantly made eye contact with a young boisterous man standing behind the bar. He motioned for her to approach him as he clutched his stomach with one hand and, intrigued, Misaki did with a timid smile. Standing so near him, she was taken aback by his spiky bleached-white hair and sparkling blue eyes, only breaking from her slight trance when he ushered her to take a sit in one of the stools.

"That was one nasty move you pulled there, and _you_ just made my day." He cleared his throat. "You can call me _'Haru'_. And you?"

She took his extended hand and shook it. "Mi - -… I mean, Airi. _Airi_, yes." _'Better use an alias...'_

He eyed her suspiciously though a smirk still lingered in his lips. Misaki relaxed when he just shrugged it off with a look of understanding.

"So, what's a tough girl like you doing here? Not to cause more trouble, I hope, 'cause we might ask you to step out then."

"I came here to get a drink." _Duh._ Misaki's words sounded stupid in her ears. _'Oh, well… wait.' _Misaki swore she heard a record scratch inside her head._ 'It's not well. You don't even have any money with you, idiot!' _

"On second thought, I'll be leaving now."

His friendly smile fell into a genuine pucker. "Aaaaaw… why? You just got here."

"I kinda forgot my wallet." She answered sheepishly. _'Not that it even has enough cash… so much for living my life.'_

"On the house, then. You entertained me so much that I think you deserve a few glasses or so."

Misaki was baffled. "But you'll have to pay for it instead and that's not fair so n-no, thank you." She stammered, wide-eyed.

"Wait." He scratched his chin in contemplation before turning back to her. He grinned. "Since I'll be staying here 'til my shift ends by twelve, and the place's not tightly packed, I might get a little bored… so, your company for the whole night in exchange for the drinks you'll be having. Pl_eeee_ase." He added the last part, still detecting her reluctance.

'_Like you're one to pass off free stuff.' _The small voice scolded her. _'Plus he reminds you of your faithful puppy…' _She smiled as she thought about Hinata, her puppy-like childhood friend who had also wanted more… and needed to thank tremendously if everything were to return back to normal.

She turned to look at one side as she felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment. "O-Okay."

"So, what'll it be?"

"I-I'm not quite sure. It's my first time."

Misaki saw his eyes shine at a sideway glance, and couldn't help but absorb his obvious delight. "One glass of my special mix then."

She watched him fluidly and skillfully maneuver the bottles and glasses at the other side of the counter with her jaw slightly ajar. Not a single drop spilled when he poured the liquids from the bottle to the glass three feet away from each other, nor a single bottle fall and break when he threw and juggled them in the air.

"Y-you seem to be really good. And you seem so young…"

"Thanks but I guess I just can't help it since I love what I'm doing. My friend and I snuck out school one time and decided to hit the bar where his uncle worked in hopes that he'd let us score a few drinks. But then I saw him do magic with these stuff and I couldn't get over my amazement. My parents wanted me to become a vet or something but I told them I wanted to be a bartender. They humored me at first and just waited for me to call it quits. But I would spend almost a whole weekend just practicing mixing in our kitchen or flipping bottles at the park… to be better… to show my parents how serious I was about bartending. They saw how dedicated I was so they got off my grill eventually and here I am." He talked as he prepared the drink and by the end of his story, served Misaki her drink. "I present to you your first alcoholic beverage."

"Thank you." Misaki eyed it for a moment. It looked surprisingly simple despite the number of varying-colored liquids she saw him blend in awhile ago. It was only an iced, pale blue mixture filled to the brim in a triangular, short drinking glass, with a slice of lemon slipped at the rim. She brought the glass to her lips, braced herself, and took a tentative sip.

"And the verdict?"

The liquid burned down her throat as she swallowed, and it left a weird tingly sensation inside her mouth. She took another sip, taking in more, gulping down more until the glass was only a quarter full.

Her whole body buzzed. She felt mildly electrified. She felt a little liberated. She felt freaking…

"Good. I like it." She said appreciatively.

He beamed and winked at her. "There's more where that came from." He excused himself as he took the orders of two other costumers, and Misaki took the opportunity to finish off the remainder of the glass and suck in the temptingly juicy, sour lemon.

Haru came back and refilled her glass. Misaki instantly took a swig of it. "That's so lucky of you." She told him when she put the glass down.

"Hmmm? What is?"

"You get to set out and follow your own tracks."

"And I'm guessing that _that's_ not the case for you." He said with a sympathizing expression.

"Unfortunately. But it's not because of my parents or anything. It's much more complicated... _This_ decision is one that I made up myself though and I feel proud of it. Reckless but…" Misaki shrugged as if it were an explanation enough to justify her actions. The young bartender seemed to have gotten the message and nodded in agreement.

Haru filled her glass once more the moment she slammed the glass back to the counter. After serving her third glass, he leaned over, crossed his arms over the polished wooden surface, and smiled eagerly. "Alright… time for you to entertain me more, _Airi_-chan."

* * *

Time flies when you're having fun, they say.

Misaki couldn't agree more. Her bottom already felt stiff from sitting for hours in the same seat, mouth dry from talking only to be moistened by another glass of Haru's special drink, and here she was still in the part where the notorious new president of the Igarashi Foundation met with her face to face two months after her life detoured just because of a stupidly made contract.

"Do you even know what he plans on doing to me when I get there? He told me that he plans to make me his _fucking_ personal maid 'cause he didn't want my training in a maid café I worked at to be a freaking waste. He's such an _asshole_. Greatest _douche bag _who's ever been born on earth." Misaki finished with a shudder. She took another nip of her fifth drink… no, sixth… seventh?… "_Bah._"

"I can understand why Airi-chan's pissed… just hearing about him makes me want to punch him in the gut myself! He's an awfully perverted guy."

Misaki then started giggling. Haru looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Speaking of perverts," she said in between shrill laughs. "there's one also in my hotel room right now."

"_Seriously?_"

"Uh… _yeah! _But I'm so good that I got to sneak out and go here."

"You _are_ one awesome chick." The two laughed raucously before a bald man tapped Haru by the shoulder and informed him of the end of his shift for the night.

"Damn. I can't believe it's midnight already." Haru gazed at her guiltily after checking the time in his wrist watch.

Misaki pursed her lips in disappointment. "Aww…"

"Well, who says the night needs to end right here, right now? If you want, you can go to my place with me so we can continue talking."

She squealed and practically jumped off her seat. "I-I've never been to a guy's place. I'd _love_ to see one! I'll come with you."

Haru's blue eyes grew bright once again. "Great! I'll just grab my stuff at the back. See you in the lobby then?" Misaki nodded in response then excused himself and ran off to the locker room.

"I think this is going to be exciting!" She said to no one in particular.

"And _I_ personally think that good girls who know what's good for them should remain inside their hotel rooms when they are told to do so."

* * *

"You have such soft hair." Misaki giggled and ruffled his hair senseless. Usui remained immobile beneath her. "Hey. I just complimented you so you're s'pose to be thanking me."

"…"

"Act like that, mister, and you're gonna get punished!"

"…"

"You asked for it." Misaki opened her mouth and clamped her teeth briefly on the bottom of his ear. Misaki giggled again as he responded with a hiss. "Ooooooh… did you just hissed at me? Hiss, hiss, hiss… like a snake, you are… ha-ha…"

Another man in a wrinkled brown suit, who was leaning tiredly at one corner of the elevator couldn't restrain himself anymore and tried to inconspicuously look at the weird couple across him…

…and instantly regretted it. The saying _"Curiosity killed the cat"_ ringed vibrantly in his ears as his eyes locked with deathly cold ones that glared at the thin air through the elevators' reflective walls. Quickly, he shifted his gaze and cowered further back into his corner, swearing that his heart stopped beating for a second or two.

The elevator opened with a ding at the twenty-sixth floor and the blonde man carrying the babbling and tittering woman over his shoulder stepped out. The man left in the elevator could only pray for the girl as he watched them walk away further in the hallway, thinking that the girl clearly knew nothing on what was coming for her.

* * *

With a few grunting and cussing, Usui had managed to open the door despite having a very unruly girl in one arm.

"_Woohoo!_ You did it!" Misaki cheered as they entered the room, Usui kicking the door shut with his foot. _Slam!_

"Ooooh… so dark! Oh! What's on the telly right now? _Ooof!_" Misaki started another round of giggling as her back slammed flat on the mattress. "That was _fun_. Do it again, stupid pervert."

He stood near the edge of the bed, an unbelieving look on his face. "Ayuzawa."

"Hmmm?"

"What the hell were you - -… Just how many drinks did you have?"

"I dunno. I was there for _hours_… plenty, I guess…" Giggle. "And they were all _sooooo_ good. Haru-san makes good drinks. You should try it too! Good, good, good - -" _Hic. _"Oops. Excuse me."

"I just go to sleep and you go off drinking…" Usui ran a hand through his face as if rubbing off the stress that was starting to build-up in him. "Alright. I'll buy you some medicine. You're gonna have a splitting headache when you wake up tomorrow, and don't you go any - -" His words hitched inside his throat. "A-Ayuzawa…"

His cheeks warmed as he watched Misaki sit up and start stripping off her blouse to reveal her plain white brassiere underneath.

"Gotta go, gotta go…" Misaki murmured in sing-song as she moved to kick her rubber shoes off. Her hands stilled before she could finish unbuttoning her jeans and turned to glared at the room's other occupant. Usui looked away in response as his senses came back to him. "My, oh, my… you really are a pervert, huh?"

"Sorry, Ayuzawa."

Silence before Misaki threw her head back and started laughing hysterically. Usui gaped at her appallingly, horrifically.

Then something snapped.

In one swift motion, Usui had Misaki pinned against the bed, their twined hands crushed against the sides of her head, lips locked in a fervid kiss. Taken aback at first, Misaki remained motionless but came alive again as she was fueled by the inebriating drinks she had earlier. She fierily returned the hungry onslaughts but failed miserably in her attempt get the upper hand and dominate.

The blood flowing through her veins were on fire with the foreign yet intoxicating passion and desire but soon enough, her lungs screamed for air, and Misaki turned her head away roughly so she can replenish. He growled and moved to attack her delicate neck. Licking, biting, sucking sensitive spots… she moaned, gasped, and whimpered helplessly beneath him.

Her heart was threatening to explode. It was proving to be too much for _her_.

Time out.

"U-Usui…" She had difficulty trying to make his name come out her aching lips but she had managed to do so albeit so quickly and softly but she had caught his attention and in between kisses he started speaking, his voice sounding dangerously enticing against her ears.

"I've always wanted these beautiful eyes to look at me, to taste these lips of yours, to twine my fingers with yours, to bury my nose into your hair to drink in your scent… to see you crumble in my will, powerless before my presence, to taint your innocent white soul with my own sinful colors. _I have lusted for you as much as I have loved you_ so do not test my patience, Ayuzawa, especially when I have you _alone_ now." He finally stopped and laid flat on top of her, his head buried at the crook of her neck. Both fell in a heavy, hot rhythmic breathing.

He was heavy and the heat coming off from both of them was proving to be uncomfortable but Misaki didn't even stirred.

Minutes passed before he lifted himself up to look at her. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

His smoldering dark gaze was making her hard to form a coherent response so she just nodded. Somehow, he had understood her gesture. _'Sorry', _it said.

She flinched as she watched him lower his lips to her aching ones again.

He had not missed it.

"No. I should stop." His words sounded like it was directed more to him than to her. He smiled sadly at her before moving away from her. "Forgive me, Ayuzawa."

"Where are you going?" Confused, she followed him at the edge of the bed and sat a foot next to him. He was putting his leather black shoes back on.

He didn't answer her immediately. "Not too far. See, my control is wearing thin, Ayuzawa, and things aren't looking bright for you if I continue staying here. I just need to cool off. And buy you that aspirin you'll be needing."

He stood up, never giving her a second glance.

There she was, bizarrely craving for another kiss, another wet caress from his tongue, another feel of his pounding heart against hers.

But she didn't say anything.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around his torso, the same way she had done when she rode his motorcycle the other day… tightly. _'Selfish.'_

"Usui..."

"Y-You really are the only person who can make me so… _vulnerable_, Ayuzawa," Usui slowly turned to her and planted a tender kiss to her forehead. His hands cupped her face so he can look squarely in her eyes. "and it just simply irks me. Just like four years ago… From the moment I laid eyes on you during Seika Highs' open-school four years ago… You had me enthralled with just a look and I knew that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just ignored the strange, powerful pull you had on me. I came… to Seika High because you were there. So I can get close to you… get to know you…"

"Don't leave me then, idiot." She shifted her gaze. "Please."

And with that, the fire ignited once more.

This time, it was not doused.

* * *

"Number twenty-nine: I did _it_." Misaki murmured to herself as she stared off into the window before she laughed lightly.

"What's that, Misa-chan?" She felt him pressed closely behind her, playing with her tresses between his slender fingers.

'_His lovely fingers…' _She pondered. "None of your business, Usui."

He chuckled. "Why don't you call me by my name?"

"'Cause it's _baaaaad_…"

Usui fingers became stationary much to Misaki's annoyance. "Bad? Why?"

"Well, for an obvious reason. _Duuuuuh_." She slurred.

"Hmmm… what obvious reason?" He asked as he lifted his body up and pinned her between his arms. He gazed below her, to her hooded golden eyes, awaiting her answer.

"It's 'cause you're…" She looked from side to side as if reassuring herself no one else was there. She beckoned him to bend down and, when he did, whispered in his ear the rest of her sentence.

Usui's cheeks gave off a pink tint. "You remember me." He lets out a brief laugh. "You're really a weird one, Ayuzawa. Alcohol usually makes people forget."

"Really now…" Misaki yawned. "So sleepy…"

Usui's eyes softened and he leaned down once more to plant one last kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my Misaki."

* * *

Bright morning light spilled into the room from the wide glass window. Misaki's eyes squinted, and tried to block out the brightness with the aid of her arm.

Then Misaki hissed. Why was her arm aching? No. Damn. It wasn't just her arm. Her head too… oh, yes. Definitely. And her neck, her lips, her breasts, her inner thighs, her inner thighs… her inner thighs?

"Shit." Misaki sat ramrod straight, sleepiness forgotten. Clouded memories of last night invaded her mind, and peeking under the covers, to see her body bare, her waist wrapped around the arms of another in the same undress state, confirmed those horrific flashbacks.

She curled her legs up to her chest and _sobbed_, feeling utterly stupid and completely mortified.

"… Misaki…"

Misaki looked back up at the call of her name. It had not sounded like it came from the blonde man beside her.

Slowly, she surveyed the room then her eyes landed to the electronic box that was probably left on the whole night even though nobody was using it.

The television was showing her school ID picture.

It was also showing Tora Igarashi live in a press conference.

It was also showing:

_Breaking news: Igarashi Foundation president asks Japanese Government help in search for abducted fiancée. _

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 04**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **

This turned out to be longer than the usual... I liked this one. Ha.

Hmmm… I wonder how many people will actually or ever read this part?

Lets play a game. Those who are reading this can all participate! In line with the recent United Nations day (which I forgot the last time I posted here), I want you guys (readers with account here and readers who do not) to **shout out which country you're from **along with your review! I'll do it too! Okay… so it's not really a game but it's interesting to know how many people from all around the world can (somehow) meet up at one point. :D Right?

To anonymous reviewers, if you want a reply to whatever you're gonna tell me, then leave me your email add. Or make an account. ^^

**Confession session!** I actually wrote a draft of the _'during'_ part, if you catch my drift… but I guess I'm still not ready to share anything beyond a rating of 'T'. Nothing too graphic… but _still_. I'm also still not that confident. But I might post it at my blog by the end… so if you wanna read it, tell me and I'll lead you over there! :D Well, the link's in my profile already…

I love Usui and all (Ha! What an _understatement!_) but why do I always find him in misery in my stories? *shrugs* Mah. My 'S' tendencies, I guess. Kukuku. I've posted another Maid-sama oneshot in case you're bored, dear reader. It's entitled **"She will be Loved"**. Check it out! ^.^ If you dare…

Anyway, I can't believe we're halfway through with the story!

Belated Happy United Nations Day and Advance Happy Halloween!

Hearts,

**Mari from the Philippines **(where it's always sunny except in the monsoon… sounds familiar, huh? :D)

_October 29, 2010_


	6. W is for Wanted

**Disclaimer: **You guys should know by now. :3 Me_z_ not_z_ own_z_ Maid_z_-sama_z_. All glory should be given to Hiro Fujiwara for the creation of _the _sm_eee_xy, perverted, idiotic alien.

**I also have another game you guys may all like to join. Look forward to it at the author's notes~ Read it carefully ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 05:**

**W is for Wanted**

**

* * *

**

'_What the hell.'_

It was the first thought that crossed Misaki's mind. Honestly, she could _never_ really figure out how the rich's gears tweaked.

'_No wait. This is serious.' _Deciding that she needed to hear out what Tora Igarashi was saying on national television apparently about her escape, she wiped her tear-stained cheeks then tried to pull herself away from the vise-like grip her waist was in. It was only then did Usui stirred.

"Where are you going?" He grumbled as he further snuggled and curled up beside her, his face too close for comfort by Misaki's naked hip. Blushing madly, Misaki took every ounce of up her strength in one painful smack against the blonde's bare back. He grunted in pain and his arms reflexively retracted slightly from their hold. Misaki grabbed the opportunity to slide off the bed and grabbed the television's remote control. Instantly, the room was filled with the placid voice of the new president of the Igarashi Foundation. Misaki's supposed fiancé.

"… my fiancée, Misaki Ayuzawa, were to fly to England when she was abducted by still an unknown young man just before the plane took off…"

That had halted Usui's smart-mouth response to her violent actions. He sat up slowly and had his narrowing green eyes glued on the television screen. Though her body stung with every move she made, Misaki took Usui's momentary distraction from her to quickly get dressed with her wrinkled clothes, not wanting to be seen nude anymore.

They listened in tensed silence as Tora drowned on and on about his ill feelings and complete concern about Misaki, about how they were supposed to be meeting for the first time in one year the moment her plane landed in England, how devastated he was the moment he was informed about her disappearance that he had gone straight to Japan to look for her, and also about him appealing to the whole Japanese nation for any help that they could give to get his "beloved" back to him safe and sound. Of course, there was this one last bit about giving a generous amount of reward for any help given and such.

"_Fuck."_

"My thoughts exactly." Misaki replied tersely. If it weren't for the fact that they were now in trouble, she would have really commended Tora Igarashi for his believable acting skills… but, _damn_, she should have just been contented with the boringness of staying inside a hotel room. _'Screw Hollywood!'_

"What do we do now? Clearly, we can't stay here any longer 'cause I went out last night so I'm sure that a lot of people already saw me…"

He was staring at her.

"What?"

"You two are engaged?"

"W-What? No. Definitely not. _God…_" She kneaded her throbbing head as she looked at the ground. "Would you _please_ get serious! My aching head is going to be the death of me any minute now."

"Yes, we do need to leave immediately and as discreetly as we can. First, I'll check us out while you wait here and then…"

* * *

Misaki squinted against the sun's bright rays and the sea's blinding blue waves. It was still spring time so the air was cold despite the clear skies but the beach was packed despite the unusual temperature for it being the start of the weekend and also because of the traveling carnival that just opened up quite nearby. The atmosphere was buzzing with fun and excitement.

It has been a while since she last went to the ocean but her headache was making it impossible for her to enjoy viewing it. She lifted her legs up and stretched them over the vacant space on top of the shaded, rickety wooden bench, moaned before curling them up to her chest.

She jumped up when something cold made contact with her exposed nape. Misaki looked begrudgingly at Usui as he handed her a bottle of water and a small plastic bag. He merely chuckled. "I think you should take two aspirins." He said as he took a seat next to her.

"Thanks." Immediately, she popped in the tiny round tablets and washed it down with the water. Afterwards, she resumed her fetal position. "Must you take me somewhere _so_ bright and noisy? It's not helping with my head. And we're back to the beach we passed by the other day… why exactly?"

"This is the first place that came to my mind. It's close and crowded and unlikely the first place they're going to start looking."

"You're not making sense."

He sighed. "We can't go far for now and I was thinking that we shouldn't standout too much so being in the midst of a crowd is good. As far as I have gathered, the police are starting to set up checkpoints located on _every_ entry and exit points in _every_ city. Which reminds me that we should be going as soon as you can handle traveling again."

"Just to suck up to the rich? Unbe_fucking_lievable." Misaki's mood had been foul for almost half a day now. She was constantly muttering profanities under her breath, mouth set in a frown, and completely agitated… even Usui was having a hard time dealing with her now and he mildly, sadly sensed why.

He sighed once more. "Would it make you feel better if I apologized?" Hurt was evident in his voice. She didn't have to look at him to see how miserable she was making him. She felt it. And she had a full idea to what he was pertaining to.

Last night.

"No. It was mostly my fault anyway…"

"Ayuzawa." He called in a stern voice. She looked up to him cautiously only to see his profile, him staring blankly at the ocean. "You just recently turned eighteen, a few years younger than I, you were drunk and out of your senses, and your mother expects me to take good care of you… I'm the one who's supposed to feel guilty and regretful, feel like dirt because thinking about it in a moralistic and legal perspective I've already taken advantage of you." His emerald eyes met her dark bespectacled golden orbs in a steady gaze. "But I don't regret what happened."

Misaki could feel heat rise to her face and quickly ducked her head back.

She mumbled something.

"Hmmm?"

Her face grew even hotter. "N-Nothing… pervert." She said, lying.

He shook his head and smiled a little as he heard his nickname once again. "You're really something, Misa-chan - - I mean, Misaki-_kun_."

"Shut up."

Irrepressibly, he ran a hand through her hair until it ended up just by the middle of her neck. As expected, Misaki's hands flew up to slap his away.

"Awww… you still look so cute even as a guy, Misaki-kun." He commented as he appraised her new baggy jacket, darkly-tinted sunglasses, and short dark wig that he had fortunately found and bought in the hotel's scanty shops after checking out off their room.

"Don't be so full of yourself. I think your idea for a disguise is crappy. _You_ merely combed your hair down and put on reading glasses." _Damn it. _She was back to her cranky, hangover self. Usui looked at her hopelessly and sighed.

"I just thought that giving the eyes something new to see will make people have a harder time recognizing you. Plus, it works perfectly on mangas and animes."

"Ah."

They sat together in a frosty silence. Again, _damn._

"It's going to be more risky now so I hope you don't leave my side anymore, Ayuzawa. You really had me on edge when I woke up last night only to find out that you were gone."

"I told you I was sorry already."

"And I forgave you… for now anyway." She glared at him as he smiled crookedly, suggestively at her. "Just curious though… What came over you anyway? It seems so out of character for you to just go out and get drunk."

It was her turn to sigh now as she relived in her head her previous irrational thoughts. She resentfully told him as she deemed it only fair for him know. She _had_ made him Japan's celebrity mystery convict now.

"My mom always told me that I don't act the way I'm supposed to so I'm not enjoying my youth. I thought last night that maybe I should try listening to her for once, and, well, when I think about teenager, I think about those idiotic guys in Seika… so I basically just did what they would normally do. It's moronic, I know so let's not talk about it anymore." She slumped back to a human ball again.

Usui… sighed. _Damn_, really.

Misaki felt the weight beside her disappear and looked up to find Usui walk a little behind her before positioning himself at the other free spot on the bench.

'_Look. You made him mad.' _

The salty breeze stung her eyes and made it teary. She tried to believe that was so. She _was_ wearing sunglasses.

"I - -"

"Come here." Misaki felt his slender fingers enclose on her shoulders and gently tugged her back. Awkwardly, she did and soon she found herself staring above his surprisingly serene face.

Her heart thundered against her chest. Her cheeks were heating up again.

"Better, right?"

Her legs uncurled itself and settled into a more comfortable stretch in the bench. That was her way of responding.

Calm moments later, his hands started rubbing her temples.

"Don't just leave me like that again."

"W-What are you - -"

"Sssshh…" A finger on her lips stopped the words from flowing out. It lingered there before it started tracing her bottom lip. Misaki's lips parted at that, a puff of warm air escaping between them.

The air was… shifting.

"It's just a massage, Misaki-kun. Just relax and take a little nap."

Adamant to get the last words out, "D-Don't you dare do anything suspicious," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She couldn't breath.

Misaki woke up gasping.

"Ah, you were able to hold your breath for fifty-seven seconds, Misaki-kun. _Hooray!_" Usui droned behind her.

"You _idiot!_ Why would you pinch my nose?"

"'Cause Misa-chan's nose is so cute I couldn't help it. I also wanted to wake you up… Your head feeling better?"

She merely shook her head. "… a little dizzy but much so. Thanks." Then she added as she stretched. "How long was I out?"

"A good two hours. You woke up just in time for lunch."

She turned to ask him _"why" _when she found him looking at her in a way that was making her self-conscious. "What?" she asked instead. "Did my wig move when I was sleeping?"

"Nope."

"Okay… so aren't we leaving yet? You're being awfully carefree about all these. Especially when technically you're already wanted by the government."

"The original plan was to drive us back to the city so we can go hide in my apartment for a while."

"What other do you have in mind?"

"I'd like you to go on a date with me for the rest of the afternoon." Usui deadpanned.

Just then, a couple passed by and eyed them both startlingly. Misaki felt instantly flustered.

"H-Has the heat gotten to you?" Misaki scoffed ruthlessly. "We're not supposed to be playing around at a moment like these! We are both in trouble, you _moron_."

He continued to stare at her with an expressionless face. "Humor me, Misa-chan. Come, lets grab something to eat first." He stood up, stretched, then offered his hand to her.

"Hey! You do realize that we're both men right now. " She tried to helplessly reason with him.

"Ayuzawa."

Grudgingly and perplexedly, she stood up and let him whisk her away the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

It took sometime for Misaki to warm up. She was pissed and very, very uncomfortable beyond measure but another thing that should be never second-thought, she discovered, was Takumi Usui's tenacity that could definitely match her own.

They garnered unwanted stares here and there but Misaki ultimately thought that the judging look people gave them was a mile worth better than being recognized. For a moment, she forgot all her troubles as she either finished eating a whole stick of cotton candy, kicked her feet in the sand, or road in a never-ending twisting rollercoaster.

Along the way, she told herself that this was probably what her mother really meant about living the life of a normal teenager.

She laughed out loud more times than she could even remember and she would blush mercilessly when at moments, she would notice Usui's emerald eyes trained on her face.

What would ruin the good vibe between them was when he either told her:

"_You're going to like me eventually… fall for me even. And if you do, I'd like to have your journal please." _

To which she didn't respond to - - verbally anyway.

Or when he asked her:

"_What do you remember about last night?"_

"_N-Not much. Honestly, you've been hinting on that… did I say something important in my sleep?" Came her flustered reply._

"_Who am I?"_

_She cocked her head to one side. "Takumi Usui the Mysterious Pervert."_

"_... You really are cruel."_

_

* * *

_

"Finally. Something not heart-racing." Misaki sighed in relief as the Ferris wheel slowly rotating once, only later coming to a halt at the very top before completing one more circle.

Misaki pressed herself against the glass enthusiastically.

Ah… Every spot that her eyes landed on took her breath away. The sea illuminated by the bright full moon, or the city of Tokyo, in a near distance, sparkling in the night life.

"I know you know something very important. Just tell me already." she said as she turned towards the blonde who sat across her.

"I could have died with happiness last night. It was all so _moe_. Kyaaaa." He replied in monotone.

"Please be serious."

In a second, his smile dropped as he sighed.

"I know you'd end this immediately."

"Eh?" Misaki was puzzled at first but then gradually understood him. There was shame and guilt in her features. "O-Oh… I said something in my sleep, didn't I?"

"Yes and no." He expounded before she can voice out her confusion at his answer. "You were constantly calling for your mom and your sister during your sleep. You're restless whether you're conscious or not. I'm supposed to be making you feel better but I realize that all I've been making you feel is more unhappy."

"But I _am_ happier… than usual."

"No, Ayuzawa." Usui's eyes held hers in a steady gaze. "You worry about them constantly that it's becoming unhealthy for you. It's only right that I let you go now and let you do whatever it is that will give you a peace of mind."

He paused as she watch her slip back to her seat, uncertainty evident in her face.

"I swear I'll take care of your family."

"Thank you, Usui."

He raised his finger and swayed it left to right, a sardonic grin on his lips. "Tsk, tsk. It's not for free. You have to tell me first what Tora Igarashi told you this morning."

Misaki's eyes widened. "H-How - -"

"It doesn't matter _how_, Ayuzawa. So, he did." It was more of statement rather than a question.

"… Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

* * *

_Earlier…_

"_Fix up. I'll get back here in five minutes."_

Slam.

_A minute after Usui left Misaki, she slumped back into the bed, her very soar body reacting to the impact. _'There's nothing much to fix up here anyway…'

_Then she heard her cell phone ring. She groaned as got herself off the bed and crawled towards her tossed out phone on the floor. She stared at the screen with bleary eyes._

_Unknown number._

_She twitched her thumb towards the _'answer' _button._

'Wait. Why am I going to answer it? I shouldn't even answer this. But what if it's mom? Though the numbers unfamiliar…' _Misaki was amazed that she was still able to do a mental debate despite her throbbing head._

_She eventually picked it up before the final ring but didn't say anything. There was also silence at the other end. She was about to hang-up when an oh-so familiar, cocky voice sounded against her ear._

"_Do you honestly still want to play this cat-and-mouse game with me, Misaki?"_

"_I sort of knew it would be you."_

"_And yet you answered." He chuckled. _

"_What came over your mind?"_

"_Oh. So you've been watching."_

"_Why?"_

"_Simple: I needed to get back what was originally mine."_

"_Tch - -"_

"_You're getting tired," His tone suddenly turned serious. "especially because you know you can't escape me for long."_

"_Egotistical dick."_

_Misaki heard him laugh at the other end of the speaker. "You never do cease to entertain me. I'll see you soon, Misaki."_

"…"

"_Oh, and by the way, your relatives and friends in Kyushu say _"Hi"_."_

_

* * *

_

"So, you plan on leaving; on letting him win." There was a tinge of irritation in his voice.

"When did this even become a competition, Usui! _He has my family_." Misaki enunciated the last part slowly.

"And if he's just bluffing?"

"I can't just wait for it to really happen! He knows where they are. Didn't you listen to what I said?" She threw her hands in the air in agitation. "_This _whole thing was just a worthless attempt, I realize now. _I_ gave them my word that I would carry the burden of my father's debt. _I_ promised them. _I didn't have to but I chose to._" Misaki took in a deep breath before continuing. "I'm really sorry, Usui. I just don't want to let others suffer anymore due to my selfishness and that includes yo - -"

Usui's lips sealed hers shut in a quick modest yet tender kiss.

Then, they sat in their respective seats in awkward silence as they felt the cart descend, both looking away from each other as the evening lights of the nearby city began disappearing.

Within a minute, they were back to the ground, and as they were stepping out the glass cart, Usui said "Well, thank you for today. Now, let's get you on a taxi that'll take you back to Tokyo."

* * *

**End of Chapter 05**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **

Earlier than usual update 'cause I need to be a responsible college student again tomorrow. D: I wonder if this was noticeably rushed? Sorry for that but time for fun has ran out and I wanted to just let this one out. Boo~ Please do not hesitate to point out my mistakes here, I promise I will not get offended. ;)

Thanks to those who told me what country they came from the last time! It was awesome to know all of you guys from different parts of the world. I still feel giddy~

Thank you also to those who reviewed to me anonymously! I cannot help but still reply to you guys! You can see 'em below! :D

The making of the chapter was unconsciously sponsored by the blood sugar level increasing powdered mini donuts of Hostess. _God. _They are love. Try them and you shall die a happy person.

If you check out my profile, I made a little announcement there. Mainly about my possible _un_-weekly updates for this story. Also, add me on Facebook! ^^ Key in Marisol Gaddi and look for the _"Runaways" _banner.

Now here's a random info. I learned from watching TV:

Aglet - the plastic thing-y found at the end of shoelaces

Thank you _Phineas and Ferb_ for informing me about this strange fact.

See you guys again when I see you!

Please, please, please enliven me with your reviews on this chapter! Also, wish me good luck on my second semester! You guys know you want to~ ^_- Anonymous-ers are welcomed too!

Hearts,

**Mari**

_November 3,2010_

_

* * *

_

**THE GAME**

So here follows the instructions for the game to those who are interested to join.

The next chapter reveals who Takumi Usui is _(Le gasp~!) _so, now, I want all of you to tell me what your guesses are regarding to who or what he is in this alternate universe of Maid-sama. You can go all bizzare-y with me but the simplest answer would be good too. I know the hints I've been giving have been so little but… I guess I love making you guys suffer a little. _Kukuku… _Anyone can guess _(anonymously or not…) _just as long as you only use one account/user name. No double accounts! You can only give me **three guesses** posted on the **review** pagehere! You can choose to review more than once… your prerogative.

In equation form:

**One user = Three guesses**

PM me first if my instructions are unclear… see, time is running out~ O.O

One last clue I'll give is that your answer shouldn't be characteristics like pervert, moron, rich, etc.

For the prize… _(yeah, I'm giving one)_… the one _(or two, three, etc.)_ who guesses it correctly, can ask me to do _(reasonable)_ requests like write you a oneshot of your demands (original fiction or not), make you a colorization of your favorite manga page, or cyber-hit myself in the face. You can even ask for the final chapter of _"Runaways" _in advance! Your call. ^^

Deadline would be on the moment I post the next chapter… hopefully before this month ends but absolutely not next week.

The winner(s) name(s) will be announced at the Author's notes of the next chapter. Now, put on your thinking cap and guess, guess, guess! Good luck and no cheating~

**Update on rules (Nov. 7, 2010) - - Effective on Nov. 8, 2010 at 12:00 midnight; Manila, Philippines Timezone. Only the first 3 (or 5... depends on my free time to do the requests) reviewers who gets the answer correctly can be able to make the priviledged request! The second semester is already promising us no chance to enjoy Christmas break this year so I want to be able to accomplish each winner's request in a reasonable ammount of time. That's all! Good luck!**

* * *

**Replies to Anonymous Reviewers**** - **_Oh, I heart you guys too!_

**Fin** - Hello to you who's in Indonesia! Awesome-ness! ^^ Thanks for reading it 'til the latest chapter! And AGREED, Usui's naughtiness is just… *swoon*. I hope the update was soon enough! Thanks for reading and loving this~ XD

**White** - Aww… Really? You've been wanting to tell me that? I'm touched TT_TT. Ha-ha… I do hope so too but having readers like you are enough to make me so, _so_ happy! Thank you for your kind words! ^^ Yes, it is from Glee and _yay! _US of A~


	7. A is for Aloneness

**Disclaimer: **I merely wrote this whole story to play with someone else's (Hiro Fujiwara's, specifically) characters.

**Author's notes part 1:** Thank you very much to the readers who rode along with me and joined my _**"Who is Takumi Usui?" **_game! You all deserve virtual Usui-made chocolate parfaits~ *hands each one a tall glass*

So… we finally get to know who Usui is here. Actually, he is a time traveler.

**Takumi Usui is a time traveler.**

… And what you read guys just read is my sorry attempt to humor you all. **(Update: I guess I really am not good at telling jokes. That time traveler part is just a joke, guys.)** Truthfully, some of you got it correctly! Now I'm nervous about what my request would be. *crosses fingers*

Why do I feel like I'm gonna cyber-die in the next hour or so? Well, read on~ ^^ *runs away and hides*

* * *

**Chapter 06:**

**A is for Aloneness**

**

* * *

**

With the window rolled down beside Misaki's seat in the cab, Usui leaned inside and, as he handed out a couple of bills into the man's calloused hand, told the driver where to take her.

She looked at him questioningly.

"It's where he's staying."

"Oh."

He reached out and ruffled her _"hair" _lightly. "Don't take this off until you find him."

"Yes, yes." She huffed.

Silence.

"Goodbye, Ayuzawa."

"Goodbye, Usui."

* * *

Misaki muttered a strangled _'Thanks' _to the bellhop that opened her door for her and quickly made her way inside the hotel. She was once more stunned into nervousness at the presence of a unreasonably grandeur building. _'Here we go again.'_

The hotel was as elegant and neat-looking as the first she gone into two days ago though the atmosphere of the latter seemed more festive than the former which was tranquil and less crowded.

Spotting the concierge the moment she entered the establishment, Misaki went over what she planned to tell the primly-dressed man behind the beige counter. _'Hi. I was wandering if you can - -'_

_Step, step, step, step, stop._

"Good evening, sir. How may I help you?" The man politely asked her.

"Uhm, h-hi - -"

A hand gripped Misaki's shoulder tightly before she could utter her rehearsed words out of her mouth. In alarm, she whipped around roughly, ready to pounce, but instead gasped as she took in the familiar face.

Getting over her initial shock, she didn't know what to feel about seeing him again. Though, _his_ was definitely not hard to read.

Distaste.

"Your idea for a disguise is very lousy, Miss Misaki."

"I agree."

The concierge looked at them with curiosity but neither one of the two paid the attendant a mind.

With a sigh he said, "I assume that your senses have come back to you. Then, follow me to the master's suite."

"Okay." She replied, dropping her impolite gaze from the painful-looking, ill-covered purple mark against Kanade Maki's right cheek. It was obvious to her what had happened to him, how and from who he got that bruise that now tainted his white complexion. Misaki made a mental note to apologize severely to the slit-eyed butler.

They rode the empty elevator in unfriendly silence as the annoyance that oozed from every pore in Maki's body enveloped the enclosed space. In an attempt for distraction, Misaki slowly started to slip off the hairpins that kept the wig securely attached to her head. Twelve pins later, she was finally able to take off the wig, and shoved it along side her journal and sunglasses into her messenger bag. She felt rather than saw the ends of her hair all kinky. _'Bah. Who cares.'_

The elevator dinged open at the top floor and Misaki followed Maki out into a long hallway before ending up in front of a mahogany door that had golden embossed characters of "38-K" attached two inches above a peephole. Taking out a cardkey, Maki opened the door and, ever the gentleman, gestured for Misaki to go in first.

Then she moved with a sense of purpose as she heard footsteps padding against the carpet a few feet away from her. Reaching the living room of the ridiculously spacious room, Misaki came face to face with Tora Igarashi, who had a glass of red liquid - - brandy, she guessed - - in one hand, and was dressed up in a business suit though, his black coat was left hanging on one of the couches backrest, and his maroon inner shirt was left un-tucked on his waist.

Misaki walked further then stood in front of him, hoping that the current leverage of height she had due to the fact that _he_ was sitting down on sofa, and the glare her eyes were set in made the words that came next sound all the more menacing. "Where are they, you _bastard_!"

Her angry words bounced off the walls and Tora, after putting his glass down on the table, met her heated look.

... Before breaking in to a violent fit of laughter that bordered offensiveness.

Misaki blinked back her accusing stare as her anger shifted to embarrassment.

"H-Hey…" Her voice held no more power.

"Oh, God. I can't believe you took the bait. You never really cease to go beyond my expectations, Misaki." He said in between laughter, wiping away the tears that gathered at the ends of his richly colored sharp eyes.

"They're not here." She dully stated.

Maki's voice sounded from behind. "The Igarashi Foundation does not resort to dirty measures for people of low stature."

Misaki should have felt completely slighted but the flood of relief made the insult appear insignificant. Her knees buckled beneath her and soon enough hit the soft floor, appearing as if she were kneeling.

"Now, my little maid, I think it's time to go home with your master." Beyond amused, Tora Igarashi stood up and towered against the frail-looking girl who looked back at him repulsively, eyes aflamed once more with their eye contact.

"Finally," Tora bent down to capture her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look him straight in the eyes as he said his next binding words, "I'll have you _all_ alone to myself, Misaki."

* * *

_One month later…_

There was a giggle that came erupting from the other side of the wooden double-door. "_My, my, my! _The master is so, _so_ naughty… but the head maid might start looking for me soon."

Poor, poor door… always made witnessed to various sensual deeds.

Night _and _day.

Oh, and who could forget the ever groaning springboard of the bed? And the bed sheets were practically disposable… always sullied, always changed.

Day _and_ night.

Misaki did a rhythmic pattern of inhaling and exhaling big gulps of air through her mouth.

"_Ah!_" The giggling turned into a moan. Despite Misaki's irritation, she herself couldn't help but flush at that lust-filled cry.

With one hand resting on a silver waist-high cart, she fisted her free hand and perched it to a knocking position.

Enough with games. She still had a lot of work to do.

However, sooner than her knuckles could collide to the door, it swung open and a flushed maid with a wayward mass of hair and creased uniform suddenly went out. The maid grew a darker shade of red as she saw Misaki standing there and mumbled a quick "E-Excuse me," before rushing out to the hallway. Misaki just sighed and proceeded to go inside the room.

"Knock, knock." She tiredly said. It was dark inside with the curtains drawn close. "Time to get up, _master_." Misaki parked the tray near one of the windows then tugged the curtains back in one swift motion. Instantly, the sunrays consumed half of the dark room.

The naked man, laying chest-flat unto the mattress, groaned. "_Damn it_." He muttered before continuing his muffed grumbling, groaning, and moaning.

Misaki tugged the wall-length window's latch open, wide enough for her and the tray to go out to the balcony, and also for the countryside's fresh air to breeze in the stuffy room.

"Oh, it really is a lovely day today." She blandly exclaimed as she stepped outside where a cream linen-covered table stood together with two finely-carved chairs.

Daintily, Misaki placed the contents of the cart atop the table, every single utensil and plate clinking gently against the surface. Soon enough, she heard the gentle padding of the young master's footsteps near the balcony and indeed when she turned as she just finished emptying the cart stood Tora in a dark purple robe, arms crossed against his bare chest as he leaned at one side of window, staring boringly at her.

"Good morning, master. Your breakfast is served." It took her two weeks to be able to say that embarrassing line without externally cringing and this Tora knew as for the smug smile that appeared on his lips next.

He walked towards the table in his usual swagger, and, once seated, Misaki carried on to disclose the contents of this morning's meal. After finishing up her speech, she took a step back, as she awaited for Tora to finish his meal, but only to bump into someone. Turning her head slightly, she saw Maki wearing his usual _"butler's" _attire and cocky grin.

There was a flash of irritation that crossed Misaki's features. She really did envy his perfect-timing, always managing to arrive at the proper minute so as to avoid being ear-witness to… _"awkward situations"_.

He turned briefly to flash her a wider, cheekier smile.

Her eyes narrowed further.

Lightning crackled as they held each others glares.

The clanking of the silverware on porcelain stopped. Both servants' heads snapped forward to see their master's citrine eyes boring unto them.

"Maki," Tora called after five uneasy heartbeats.

"Yes, master." He answered, taking a step forward.

"Clean up my room, _now_."

"Y-Yes." And with a slight bow, he walked back in the bedroom, glancing confusedly over Misaki once. She was also confused. She was the one who usually handled that task.

"What's _your_ problem?" Tora's no business lazy twang emerged as he continued to scarfed down his breakfast. In a long-time, unsaid mutual understanding, this only meant one thing: _no reservations._

Misaki insightfully scowled. "Time and time again I have told you that my highest educational attainment is a high school graduate. You could have at least given me a less insulting job than as your personal maid. I thought I could bare with it but I really can't especially if it's a lecherous man like you that I'm serving. I feel _degraded_.

"In addition, at this wretched rate, I'll only be able to complete my payment by the age of fifty-five. _Why'd I even bother studying?_" The last part was more for herself.

Tora simply shook his head as he listened to her rant, and sneered at her at the end. "_Heh! _Well, I've also already told you that if you "_accompanied"_ your master during nighttime, I can give you a tip. I promise you then, you'd be able to pay your debt before you even turn _twenty_-five."

She blushed. Misaki took a while to voice out her retort as she calmed her heated face down. "Y-You're a grown man. _You_ can take care of yourself _on your own._ A-And like I'd want you to use my body to mistakably vessel your bastard spawn."

"Suit yourself then. _Tch_… spoiled maid." He said as he stood up, gracelessly flinging the napkin that previously rested atop his lap and unto the plate that contained his half-eaten meal before he walked away from the balcony.

…

Ever so short-tempered.

"_Tch_… spoiled master."

* * *

As per any other day since the past month, Misaki spent the whole day accomplishing every menial task she was assigned to do for Tora Igarashi who was thankfully also out working in the city as well - - most of the time - - so as to be left in peace with her job. Tasks varied from normal ones - - cleaning up his room and his home office, putting his freshly ironed clothes inside his walk in closet, etcetera - - to just plain absurd ones - - replenishing the stack of... _er_... contraception on his bedside drawer and other worse things not worth stating anymore.

She was a completely busy girl throughout the whole day but, in one way or another, loneliness crept it like a sudden cold into her system. There were no words that could express how much she longed to be with her mom and her sister just one more time, to talk and laugh along with her school friends, to be a needle in a haystack of fan girls in the Maid Latte, and, to be honest, be with _his_ company…

Here in the English countryside, she was friendless and alone. She couldn't really talk to anyone due to the language barrier that stood between her and the other workers - - for she only knew a little about speaking in English… if only she actually listened to her lessons in school the past year. That wasn't the only reason, though. Clearly, majority of the female workers - - and they were a lot - - in the manor wasn't fond of her for some mysterious reason to her.

In rare times when she wouldn't have anymore to do, she would lock up in her own small room or go up a few steps into the forest that surrounded the mansion so she could write in her journal - - the only thing, aside from Tora, that listened to her… rant, especially.

Recently, though, Misaki had been practically writing the same whole things.

Her tiredness. Her aloneness.

At dusk, inside the quiet comfort of her own four walls, her journal just splayed atop her lap. She just stared at it. She had nothing to write in it anymore. _'How can _you_ survive years of this life?'_

_Knock, knock._

The sudden sound brought her back to reality. How long was she out of herself? Who knew.

She stood up and went to open the door.

"Come with me." Maki commanded upon opening.

No smile.

Misaki nodded and followed immediately. They walked quietly along stairs and hallways, Misaki a step behind the unusually silent butler.

"Is something wrong?" She couldn't help asking anymore.

Just then, he stopped in front of a familiar door to a familiar room.

The sitting room.

Maki opened the door, and as always, waved for her to go in first. Mystified, she did.

"… The contract didn't say anything about not being allowed to still pay the debt in full amount even after employment to the Igarashi Foundation, Igarashi_-san_."

It was voice so achingly familiar.

Misaki's golden-brown eyes widened.

Could it really be?

Going further inside the Igarashi manor's visitor's lounge, she first took in the clearly pissed off expression Tora had before scanning the room and spotting - -

"Suzuna!" Misaki gasped before turning to another familiar face. "Mom!"

"_Misaki!_"

"Sis."

Not once had her family saw her in her Maid Latte uniform the whole time she had worked there but Misaki couldn't care less facing them now in a far more revealing maid's attire - - specially designed for her, and her well-sculpted legs and smooth shoulders - - as her mother gathered her and Suzuna in her arms and gave them the most tender hug she could imagine.

"What are you guys doing here?" Disbelief marred her words. She was seeing them… feeling them… this was something Misaki didn't expect to happen so, _so_ soon.

"We came to pay off the rest of our debt with the Igarashi Foundation, Sis."

"W-What?" She rudely scoffed at the incredulous words. No reaction. "H-How?"

Her mother turned around and it was only then did Misaki noticed a middle-aged man standing formally at the far end of the couch her mom and Suzuna was previously sitting at, a black suitcase held tightly in one hand.

"Oh, Misaki, the most wonderful thing happened!" Minako teared up and embraced Misaki snugly once again. Misaki turned to her sister for more specific answers.

"The Walker Enterprises paid up all of our debts including the one we have with the Igarashi's."

A muffled exclaim came from Minako, "My Misaki's finally coming home!"

Misaki was stunned to silence.

Then watched at the transaction that took place three feet away from her. The quiet man placed the black suitcase at the table and opened it to reveal…

Cold

Hard.

Stacked.

Cash.

Misaki gasped. It was real. This was real.

The man bowed a little to the ill-faced Tora. "My master requests that any more business the Igarashi Foundation may have with the Ayuzawa's must go through the Walker Enterprises from now on."

The bleached-haired young master gritted his teeth. "Whatever."

Tora then stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Misaki caught herself suddenly drifting into a dazed state for the sixth time in the last ten minutes or so. She still couldn't believe that everything would end just like that. She was free. Her family was free. Because of some stranger's unusual generosity.

It was so… _simple._

'_You're asking for more? Idiot!' _And with that, she resumed her packing, folding and stuffing her clothing into her luggage as she reminded herself that her family was waiting for her outside.

With the scanty possessions she brought along with her to England, she was able to finish emptying the only drawer in her private quarter. And by the end of her packing, her mind was numbed with shock. At the center of the room, the large, stuffed bag stood proudly, a proof of her sudden independence.

Sighing, Misaki proceeded to zip off her maid uniform so she could change in to a more civilized attire. Her fingers fumbled for the zipper behind her back.

… together with another two, cold fingers that quickly held the end of the zipper and tugged in down, briefly exposing a long line of skin in her back before she turned around sharply and falling backward into her humble cot, hitting her head on the wall in the process.

The pain she ignored as she looked up at Tora Igarashi. Unconsciously, she placed a hand over her erratic heart and, the other hand, clutched the top of her dress to keep it from falling. Her arms formed a defensive "X" against her chest. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Her heart thumped faster, harder as Tora dropped down, and caged her between the mattress and his whole body. She met his eyes. His eyes were blackened with…

…what was it? She couldn't pinpoint.

"H-Hey! Get off - -"

His face started descending towards her.

Was he...?

Perverse images filled her mind instantly.

Her head screamed _"No!"_… and _his _name.

_'You're stronger than this!'_ Misaki's hands rose to push Tora away.

Then, "You haven't seen the last of me, Misaki Ayuzawa." and, he ups and leaves.

Misaki sat up and blinked - - stupefied - - several times as she stared at the closed door.

What was up with that clichéd line?

* * *

Cramped together with her family at the backseat of a midnight blue four-door car, Misaki watched as the Igarashi countryside manor swiftly disappeared. She only turned back when the tall, thick trees covered the modern huge chunk of architecture minutes later.

"I can't believe your finally with us, Misaki." Her mother said as she took her hands and clutched it to her chest. "I missed you _so_ much. My family's whole once more."

Misaki couldn't help but put on a genuine smile for the first time in one month especially, when she saw, at the corner of her eye, Suzuna smiling tenderly to herself to as she heard their mother's words.

"Where did you guys even get six billion yen? And _how_ did you get here?"

Minako's eyes glistened with unshed tears and gratitude. She jumped several times at her seat as she spoke. "_From the people of the renowned Walker Enterprises!_ Walker_-san _took care of everything and asked this man, Cedric_-san,_" She gestured to the driver-slash-transactor up front. "to assist us in our trip. And it's not just the debt we have with the Igarashi's taken cared off… _all_ of our debts have also been paid off!"

"Eh? But how does this Walker_-san _know us?"

Minako responded with a confused look that was the same as the one Misaki currently had.

Suzuna spoke up. "No, Mom, I think Sis knows him better as _"Takumi Usui"_."

Misaki's brow raised. "U-Usui?"

"Hmmm… Oh, yes!" Minako exclaimed with a clap of her hands. "How could I even forget your kind English teacher's name?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 06**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes part 2: **

*types at the farthest distance possible from the computer screen*

Hi guys~

Should I give you guys some time to let _that_ sink in first? Okay.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Things is… I love forbidden love. Shoot me but my heart really pounds for incest, lolita, shotacon, student-teacher, vampire-human/hunter, angel-human… except for yuri/yaoi… but I'm opening up to it. ^^

So how do you guys feel? Was it expected? Or bizzare-o? I'm dying to know your thoughts especially on this chapter! And I'm bracing myself for swears and cyber-death threats if ever they are any.

**Usui isn't a time traveller! **It's just really my lame joke... -.-

I also love Tora and Misaki together which is why I loved writing this chapter too… I truthfully find him quite charming as well, though not as drop-dead-gorgeous as Usui. Ha-ha. And a little heads up is that I am also working on two fan fics centered on ToraMi! One is already published and entitled **"The Lovers"** while another is still on a working progress. :D

I guess I should apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter... as always, blame school. It's going well so far... though my teacher is already pysching us up for a worse hell in the coming months and telling us that we won't be celebrating Christmas this semester... sad, right? Well, updates would be found either in my profile, LiveJournal blog, or Facebook account if any of you are interested. ^^

Replies to anonymous reviews found again below! ^^

And, of course, the winners! Thanks again to all who joined in in my li'l game. Everybody gave such interesting answers… some even cooler sounding than what I intended for Usui to be who he really is!

Now, let's all give a cyber-applaud to the following peeps:

**1. Ayumi Sakaragi-Firefly-steph**

**2. Fin**

You guys seriously need to tell me what made you think of that answer! Very curious! And for your requests… please make them reasonable enough for me to not refuse 'cause then I'll have to let you guys think of another one. Just keep in mind that you have to give me ample time to do it whilst juggling it with school work. 'Kay? :D Sorry for my stinginess.

Up next is the last chapter! See you guys when I finish it! XD

Hearts,

**Mari**

_November 15, 2010_

_

* * *

_

**Replies to Anonymous Reviewers - **_Still loving you guys too!_

**Oz** - Oh, my! It's my first time being threatened like that!… I feel so special. TT_TT Ha-ha! I really am! Now I really am gonna continue writing 'cause I don't wanna go bald! Thank you for reading and reviewing 'Runaways'! Hope you continue reading 'til the end. ^^ Thanks also for participating in the game! And hello to you who's in Turkey! Wooohoo~

**Aira2889** - Hi Aira-chan! Thanks for reading _and_ reviewing _and_ participating in the game! :D Sorry if the update is a little late… blame school! XD Glad to know a lot of you really liked that part… I honestly just came up with that in the last minute. Tihee~

**Fin** - No problem! I 3 replying to reviews! And, hey! You got it correctly! Now, how do we get to communicate? Do you perhaps have a Facebook or Livejournal account? Or would you like to give me your e-mail add? If you want, just give it to me in a separate review and I'll delete the review ASAP when I get it. Check my profile for links to my homepages and so, okay? ;) Thanks again for your kind words . You guys spoil me so! Keep 'em coming! Ha-ha! XD No Usui here too but… tihee. Next chapter's the end!

**Mariel08** - _Mabuhay! _XD I'm tempted to speak to you in Filipino… _sige na nga. Eto. _Ha-ha_. Yung mga _answers _mo talaga yung pinaka gusto ko! _So creative! I love the "bodyguard" one the best! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and participating in my game! ^^ More power to you too! Go, Pinoy!


	8. Y is for Yearning

**Disclaimer: **I believe that creating a work such as Maid-sama requires so much time, effort, and dedication which I do not have since I am still studying… _hard. _Maid-sama is all Hiro Fujiwara's, a manga artist by profession.

**Hi guys! Just a side note. You peeps might want to cast your votes in the poll that I have in my profile page! Please and thank you for participating! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 07:**

**Y is for Yearning**

**

* * *

**

_April 10, Tuesday_

_Dear journal,_

_I know that all you've been to me for the past year and a half is… crap-catcher? Anyway, I guess there are still some stuff that I can't say aloud to anyone else but you._

_Well… I'm home. In Japan. In our rundown house. With my family. Without any debts… With lots of money to spare._

_It's been two days and I'm still in shock. And it doesn't help that Mom's been smothering me… not that I do mind. It did feel nice to sleep beside my mom and Suzuna for the first time again since… when I was seven? Yeah… that first night again here in Tokyo was pure bliss. It felt nice to wake up in someone's arms whenever I had nightmares, for a change…_

_Well, currently writing in the hot tub. The bathroom is the only place where Mom doesn't follow me around lately. _

…

_Oh, yeah. I wanted to rant again. Sorry, journal. But… that Usui guy… well,… _

…

_He's my teacher._

_He's been my English teacher all along._

_I had sex with him._

_My teacher… _

_Okay. Seeing it in print still makes me want to vomit._

_

* * *

_

_April 11, Wednesday_

_Dear Journal,_

_I just realize that now that I'm here… I have nothing to do. Suzuna has summer school activities and such, and Mom's working (just one job now, thank goodness… she's becoming healthier). They've left me in the house with nothing to do and it's only 8 o' clock in the morning…_

_Dear Journal,_

_Apparently, I did have something to do today. Just as I was going out to take a walk around the neighborhood, I came face-to-face with Sakura and Shizuko at our doorstep. They said Mom told them I was back home… and they, like most of the people in Seika, now know my previous dilemma with Igarashi-kun 'cause of that damn TV news report before. Damn, damn, damn!_

_Sakura burst into tears the moment she saw me and clung to me for the rest of the afternoon… Shizuko lectured me relentlessly… but I swear I saw her glasses fog up once. I feel guilty. SO guilty. _

_They asked me if I wanted to divulge the whole thing to let off steam… I didn't want to. For obvious reasons (i.e. not ready, embarrassed, not used to it, etc.). But I did tell them that what that sick pervert said on TV is all false. They didn't mind, as always and they believe me. I'm so rottenly lucky to have friends like them._

_Shizuko probably sensed my desire to move on to other topics, and, upon preparing and serving tea, she started talking about the beginning of her college life just a week ago. Sakura started becoming animated after that._

_The mention of studying eventually came down to me remembering… him. In the middle of Sakura's storytelling, I just…_

"D-D-D-Did you guys have Usui… _-sensei _for English last year?" Misaki blurted out.

Sakura gave an ear-piercing squeal. Both Misaki and Shizuko clamped their palms against their ears. "Yup, yup! I swear he's the hottest teacher that has ever graced the hallways of that icky Seika High! Senior year was the best school year ever because of him!"

"Hmm… but I heard that Usui-sensei was only set to teach for one academic year at Seika." Shizuko mused aloud.

Sakura giggled. "Lucky us then!"

_After that, nothing else Sakura and Shizuko said sank into me. At around 5 pm, they bade goodbye after telling me that I should expect another visit quite soon since their school load was still light._

_I feel so envious of them. _

… _also, why am I having weird… thoughts about him, journal?_

_

* * *

_

_April 12, Thursday_

_Dear journal,_

_I went to Seika High today… am not ready to tell anything yet about what unusual thing I did there. Damn. He still manages to mess me up even when he's not near me. Moronic, pedophilic, perverted teacher!_

_Anyway, I sunk into one of the weak floorboards awhile ago down the hall… again. Got this long blotchy scratch at one side of my ankle. It still stings. Badly._

_Mom told me to get at least the hallway's floor fixed. My mind's still not wrapping around the idea of being debt-less and with excess money to spare for something else rather than food._

_Called up a repairman afterwards. Staying home tomorrow all day to monitor the whole repair._

_To buy: antiseptic medicine & bandage._

_

* * *

_

_April 13, Friday_

_Dear journal,_

_I want to hammer the nails down the floorboards too and imagine that it was his head that I'm hitting._

_WHY THE FUCKING HELL CAN I NOT STOP THINKING ABOUT TAKUMI USUI? _

_

* * *

_

_April 14, Saturday_

_Dear journal,_

_I couldn't help it anymore. _

_I went out for a walk this morning and somehow found myself making my way through the other side of the city and down to an apartment complex I've never been to in my entire life. I went to school two days ago to ask about him (under the pretense that I was having a serious problem with his subject)… and got his address. _

_I asked for him at the front desk but he wasn't staying there anymore… he had moved out about a month ago._

_Where _is_ that pervert?_

_

* * *

_

_April 15, Sunday_

_Dear journal,_

_Sakura and Shizuko came over again but, upon Mom's immediate, weird orders, I was dragged out of the house. I'm still heaving heavy sighs as I write. We basically just went to every shop Sakura loved going to. And the bookstore._

_We ate burgers for lunch and I was unwontedly reminded of that pervert again. _

_Then Shizuko brought out the thing about me and my studies. They said they can help me out. _

_I want to go to Tokyo U… _

_

* * *

_

_April 16, Monday_

_Dear journal,_

_Went over Seika High to request for a copy of my assessment exam grades. I lost my copy when they handed it out last year. Of course I did. I can't even remember how I did with that test._

_

* * *

_

_April 17, Tuesday_

_Dear journal,_

_Alright, alright. Who am I even kidding? I strangely… miss him. I don't know why but I do. It's all so irritating. I both dream and daydream about him. It's insane. This isn't me. I'm starting to become a stranger to myself. I hate this Misaki!_

_A lot of things made sense when I found out that he was my English teacher. Of course he knew I was student council president 'cause he taught there. Sakura and Shizuko even confirmed that ugly truth. He knew about my part-time job because I asked permission in the school administration about it… so most of the teachers in the faculty know about that job._

_Also… he's rich. Filthy rich. Igarashi Foundation rich… or even more. He's somehow related to some foreign company called Walker Enterprises. _

_And he paid for our debts. And not just the one we had with Igarashis… not just that six billion yen debt. He paid off everything. His promise to take care of my family ringed inside my ears. He really did take care (and more) of my family… and, also, me._

_I want to punch him. Hard. Definitely hard._

_But I also want to thank him so badly. (Note: Call up You-kun ASAP.)_

_But, ultimately, I still can't believe I did _it_ with a teacher. I want to… I don't know what to do, actually. He had told me that he hadn't regretted… that night… and I answered him… he had not heard it but what was truthfully in my mind that very moment after he said those words was: 'I don't hate you. I don't completely regret it either.'_

_And I don't understand why - - which made me mad. I'm happy he didn't hear that._

_But why did he even do those things for me? He said it's because he loved me… _

_Bullshit. We've never spoken a word to each other until that day inside the plane. That I remember clearly. Love at first sight isn't true. It's just a fairytale. A childish, make-believe thought like Santa Clause or happily-ever-afters._

_Right?_

_Damn it. Is this favor gonna cost me?_

_I hate Takumi Usui… or Takumi Walker… or… whatever! I hate that perverted teacher! I hate him! I hate him!_

_Wait. But I just said that I didn't._

_I'm so confused. Could I possibly… not hate him?_

_I'm feeling funny again._

_No. __I have to focus. Just because we don't have any debts anymore, it doesn't mean that everything's gonna be okay from now on. I have to make sure none of those hellish years haunt us again. I have to straighten up my life again. For Mom. For Suzuna. For me._

_I really do wish to get accepted at Tokyo U. _

_But… I miss _

Misaki shut her journal close with a soft thump against the low wooden table. She stared into space as she willed her erratic beating heart to calm down. She got worked up again by her tumbled thoughts and emotions.

By simply writing.

About him.

As her heart returned to its normal rhythm, a few moments later, she scanned her surroundings quietly. All Ayuzawa women were currently hanging out in the living room just half an hour after having dinner. Minako was busy yet gleefully doing her favorite hobby - - knitting - - in one corner of the room while Suzuna was juggling between watching a variety show on the television and scanning magazines for in-mail prize competitions.

She sighed. Life was going well now for her - - this really was something she had considered as _"ideal" _before - - but over the past weeks since her return, in one way or another, she found herself feeling… discontented, incomplete.

She couldn't believe herself. After all that has happened, she was still yearning for something else. But what it was… she really couldn't point out. Or just wouldn't dare to say the real reason why outloud. Or perhaps she really was _that _dense.

Misaki ruffled her hair in frustration, then stood up to move out of the room. Suzuna looked up to her. "Where are you going, Sis?"

Minako snapped out of her trance upon hearing her daughter speak up and looked up to her eldest curiously too.

"I just realized this now but why does everybody always ask me where I'm going?" Her voice was a whine in her ears.

"It's because Sis has a bad habit of running away just like Father." Suzuna answered bluntly.

It always surprised Misaki to hear her little sister talk about their bastard father in a manner so calmly therefore, "I-I do no - -" she stammered.

"Sis should just stop being so stubborn and go to Takumi Usui in England."

"Have you wanted to do that all along, Misaki? Is that the reason why you've been down?" It was as if Minako had an _ah-ha! _moment right then and there.

"Yes, Mom." Answered Suzuna.

"His in England? How did you… I mean n-n-n-no! Of course not Mom - -"

Minako continued as if she had not heard her daughter speak. Which was probably true as the hopeless romantic that has always been secretly inside of her took over her reasonable mind. "Well, since we don't have anymore debt to pay we still have enough money to spare. We can buy you a plane ticket to go there."

"We don't need to do that, Mom. Let's put it to better use - -"

Minako shushed Misaki again who wilted further at the gesture. "Oh, but it's only polite to thank someone so generous in person."

"I'll buy Sis' ticket tomorrow and pack her luggage with clothes he'd like." There was a suspicious glint in Suzuna's eyes.

"W-W-Why? And we don't even know where he lives."

"The Walkers are famous. We can always try searching for it in the web. "

"Oh, correct, Suzuna-chan!"

_"I don't want to go to England!"_ Misaki uncharacteristically screamed. "I'm sorry but I-I want to catch up with my studies. Period."

Both looked at her with a woeful expression.

"I'm going to bed. Good night."

Misaki trudged quietly up her bedroom and, seconds later, crossed the familiar room enveloped with darkness. She sat at the chair by her study table and turned on her desk lamp. Her hand came up and dropped her journal atop her desk before they limped back on her sides.

Takumi Usui.

'_You are confusing… pervert…'_

But a smile automatically graced her lips, made her cheeks warm, and her heart beat unconventionally faster just with the mere thought of his name. _'Very confusing…'_

Her hand came up again to flip her journal open.

Then she tore up all the entries written under the month of April. Folded it and stuffed it inside one of her drawers.

'_I guess this is goodbye.'_

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 07**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **

Hi, guys!

Wow. Took a long while to update, huh? I know. And, now, this is shorter than usual. T_T I missed writing but school's taking up 75% of my time and the rest of the 25% is distributed to everything else I need and want to do… sleep especially. The writing high is dwindling… so I just really wanted to get this out before I loose the motivation to finish this soon. It's so sad. School's such a fun sucker.

Anyway…

This last chapter gave us a peek into what Misaki writes in the comfort of her diary/journal/planner. She's a very confusing girl, huh? XD And I'm guessing that most of your train of thought now is: _'It just ends like that? WHAT THE?'_ But believe me… there's a reason why the last chapter is like this (question-inducing) and it does have something to do with the Epilogue and the sequel to 'Runaways' which I've tentatively entitled 'Morons'.

I'm glad to know that last chapter's reveal of who Usui really is here was… acceptable (I was about to say 'warmly accepted') and, for some even, expectable. And I'm not the only girl who was a naughty mind and a liking for love themes like those! Ha-ha!

And, now, your thoughts please? ^^

An extra chapter and an epilogue is coming soon! ;D

Hearts,

**Mari**

_November 28, 2010_

**

* * *

**

**Replies to Anonymou****s Reviews**

**Aira2889 **- Yup. This is the last but there's still an extra chapter, an epilogue, and a sequel! :D Happy to know that I've maintained the element of surprise throughtout the other chapters… I really tried to make Usui mysterious XD. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mariel08** - Ha-ha. Salamat talaga ah. Ang supportive mo naman. :) I really hope to write more 'cause I am inlove with writing. Why don't you try it too? Your answers gave me a glimpse of your creative mind! ^^


	9. S is for Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama nor the list that you will be reading in a few seconds. I simply _"borrowed"_ them from Hiro Fujiwara and Misaki Ayuzawa for a short while.

**Warning:** Shortness. What? It's just an extra...

* * *

**Chapter 00:**

**S is for Special**

**

* * *

**

"**Changes & First Times"**

The Official List by Misaki A.

_Stolen & compiled by Mari G._

1. Cried in front of a man.

2. Mom yelled at me.

3. Yelled at Mom.

4. Suzuna cried.

5. Face etched in a possible permanent grimace.

6. Confessed to. (Hinata S.)

7. Rejected someone. (still Hinata S.)

8. Made Sakura cry.

9. Skipped classes for a week.

10. Be the recipient of Shizuko's lectures.

11. Still be able to make and maintain friends despite _un_friendliness.

12. Get more repulsed with a man. (To blame: Tora I.)

13. Receive a planner-slash-journal as a gift.

14. Use the planner-slash-journal as my thoughts outlet. (e.g. Make this list)

15. Step down as Seika's student council president.

16. Shizuko steps up to replace me as Seika's student council president.

17. Quit my job.

18. Get slapped by Honoka.

19. Have leftovers on my plate.

20. Run away with someone.

21. Rode on a motorcycle.

22. Hugged a guy.

23. Have murderous tendencies.

24. Entertained suicidal thoughts.

25. Act like a reckless teenager.

26. Drank alcohol.

27. Opened up to a complete stranger.

28. Got drunk.

29. Did _it_ with another stranger.

30. Get a hangover.

31. Dress up outside Maid Latte.

32. Go on a date.

33. Be a real maid.

34. Call someone _"master" _on a daily basis.

35. See so many condoms in just one drawer… I'm scarred for life.

36. Be with someone who gives "sexually active" a whole other meaning.

37. Get "accidentally" bumped/tripped/shoved/etc. so many times.

38. **Homesick. Homesick. Home**_**freaking**_**sick.**

39. Get our debts paid.

40. Go home alive. Wow.

41. Had sex with my teacher. WTF.

42. Miss a guy.

43. Do something regretfully stupid.

* * *

**End of Chapter 00**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **

Hello! Now this was fast! XD I'm procrastinating doing my paper… :P And I'm munching on some Kisses chocolate. Yum~

Hope you guys enjoyed this extra! And with this, we wrap up all the letters of "Runaways"! WOOOOHOOO!

Epilogue up next and I'm shifting this story's status to COMPLETE! Let's all raise our fists in the air and give another shout! _WOOOOOHOO~!_

Hearts,

**Mari**

_November 28, 2010_

_

* * *

_

**Replies to Anonymous Reviews**

**Aira2889 **- Thank you for the well wishes! ^^


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **The completion of this story still does not make me the rightful owner of Maid-sama. Unfortunately. _Siiiiiiiigh…_

**Warning: **Long author's notes. T_T Please read on and help me with my dilemma too. I really need help.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

_April 27, Friday_

Usui stifled a yawn and kept his face stretched into a neutral expression as his companion, a lady that went by the name Mrs. Elizabeth Ever, wife to business tycoon Mr. Lawrence Ever, leaned over to the side, towards him, to speak to him in a hushed tone for the seventh time in the whole evening.

"Do you see that one who just pirouetted up center? That's my daughter Caroline. Isn't she just lovely?" Mrs. Ever said as she subtly pointed down to a young brunette wrapped tightly in laces and chiffons taking center stage. Usui, who wasn't in the mood for socially acceptable pretenses at the moment, merely tilted his head down in acknowledgement. He was currently sitting at the balcony with only the Evers couple in London's recently opened opera house, asked - - _coerced_ - - by his half-brother, Gerard Walker, to take his place in the personal invitation extended by the couple to watch their twenty-year-old daughter perform at a ballet rendition of the immortal Shakespearean novel _"Romeo and Juliet"_.

He was sitting ramrod straight in his chair, eyes of depthless green pools fluttering left to right, up and down, and sighs escaping on his parted lips ever so often… Ten minutes into the show, and he was already extremely bored. Impulsively,…

…he stood up. The middle-aged couple gave him a baffled look. He only gave them his most charming smile and stepped out of the raised, private partition.

_Ah_… sweet liberty. A minute later, he was back into the gold and red coated corridor which was now completely deserted compared to the pre-show mania he got muddled into half an hour ago.

"_Go in my place and watch the ballet show with the Evers,"_ his brother had said however, there was no _"watch it until it ends" _attached in the directions. He had already done what was ordered of him. Now, he just wanted to go back to his room in the Walker's city estate.

Usui was engrossed sweeping through all the glass-encased posters of both upcoming and current shows when the loud tapping of his leather shoes over the marble floors was accompanied by a similar sound that seemed to come up ahead.

Hmmm… was there someone else that found the show dreary?

He looked ahead and caught site of a face he had grown familiar with since childhood, around twenty steps away.

He felt his inside grow numb with utter distaste for the smirking man who now stood directly in front of him.

"Igarashi." Usui greeted, his tone of voice cool.

"Usui…" Igarashi began. "Or is it _"Walker" _now?" He chuckled when no answer was made. "You haven't changed one bit. You're still the same dull loner who spends most of his time staring blankly outside by the window."

"And, you, the same immature brat who harasses maids in every chance that he gets. Long time no see."

They shared an even look.

"As much as I love reminiscing childhood memories with you, I still have a lot more business to attend to." Tora continued as he elicited no response once again. "Someone sent me a mail."

Usui gave him a look that read _"and I care about the contents of your mailbox, why?"_

"Someone sent me a package but it's really addressed for you. And as per request in an accompanying letter for me, I am now delivering it to you personally. Reluctantly, might I add." He slammed a rectangle parcel he had originally clutched in his hand hard against Usui's gut who cringed at the sudden attack. Tora's pompous smile disappeared as he turned around and began walking back to wherever he had come from. "_Heh. _Until we meet again. Oh. And happy birthday, by the way." He said with a backward wave of his hand.

Usui's narrowed eyes followed the retreating form until it disappeared at a round of a corner. He sighed.

Ignoring his slightly aching abdomen but also alit with curiosity, he gripped the side of the parcel with one hand and ripped the top of the brown paper wrapping with the other, right in the middle of the empty hall. He pulled out…

… Misaki's journal?

Bewildered, he flipped to the first page and read the dedication written there.

This was Misaki's journal!

'_What the…?' _His eyebrows knit together at the center in blatant confusion.

Then something caught his eye. Something had dropped out from the package. Looking down on the floor was a neon orange Post-it note. Picking it up, he found a message written across the small paper.

_I lost your stupid bet. Here's your prize. _

'_Bet?' _He thought.

…

His eyes widened in surprise as he put two and two together. A memory played itself briefly in his head.

"_You're going to like me eventually… fall for me even. And if you do, I'd like to have your journal please." _

_Misaki whacked him hard against the back of his head. Stars invaded his vision for a while - - the hit was _that_ hard - - before he could clearly see the horrid expression that masked the pseudo-man's face. Her nose was flared, her firsts were curled, and her cheeks were painted in the most glorious red tint. It was difficult to resist teasing her._

"_Awww… Misaki-kun is such a fun-leech. Come on!" He whined and pulled on a big pout for good measure._

_Misaki's eye twitched at the absurd site. "A-And if I win?"_

"_I'll never stalk you ever again." He said solemnly._

_The hostility lessened at his words. "Deal then. You have better leave me alone."_

"_I swear."_

_The crashing of the waves filled their ears momentarily. It was sweet music to hear._

"_Though I honestly don't mind if you stalked me instead."_

At that moment, he had looked so nonchalant as he gave the consequences of him loosing but inside he was really uneasy. It was a lot to give up. Misaki was a lot to give up.

Well… it wasn't as if he was going to disappear just like that and be gone forever. Ever since he had left Japan after making a deal with the other half of his family, he knew in his heart that he wouldn't even last long without her in plain sight. It was just a matter of time before he could think of a reason to give Misaki on why he'd suddenly appear in front of her again and not get pushed away sooner than he could touch her.

But he didn't have to force himself in her life anymore.

She had made it easier for him.

She was welcoming him.

And he decided in that very instance to do the most reasonable - - and gentlemanly - - thing: _accept the invitation._

He was coming back home to her. Soon.

* * *

**End of Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **

_The End. _This is my second time writing these two words at the end of a multi-chaptered work of mine (n.b.: First one's in an original story manuscript I wrote last April). I feel so proud of myself. It's very rare for me to finish anything that's multi-chaptered which is why I usually write oneshots. _Haaaaaa… _but this really feels so good.

I know, I know… you might have been expecting more loving between Misaki and Usui but, personally, I just don't deem it right for Misaki to fall in love in an instant. She only really knew about Usui for three days. Making her fall in love with him at first sight… now, _that's_ OOC for me. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed… especially since I'm writing a **sequel to Runaways **and I've tentatively entitled it **Morons**. Uhm… does the title sound offensive? Check out my profile for more info. about it! There's also a poll there that you peeps might want to participate in! ;)

Anyway…

This was a wonderful experience and I enjoyed every bit of it 'cause the most supportive and friendly bunch of people here in FF tagged along with me! I've probably filled your inbox' with my ever repeating _'thank you's' _but it's what I really feel like you guys deserve! I never expected to have these much positive feedback!

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you for giving my story and I a chance, for either reading/lurking, reviewing, favorite-ing, or alerting Runaways! And for some, even being my cyber-friends~ :') All of you are just too awesomely sweet. I heart you all! **

My utmost thanks to the peeps who took time to make their presence known throughout this story XD:

Aetherione, aira2889, Alyice, Anazarel, animallover55, aquris, ashinat crimson flames, Ayumi Sakaragi-Firefly-steph, daydreamer11691, Dena (aya_chan23), Devilishy, DreamSenshi, eatthetrees, ., forever-will-love-2112, GoldenDragon326, , kanshou87, kikizoey, Kitsune-Ruby-chan, krissy2lip, .lover, lovin-yoochun, Mariel08, Maxie97, Miikichin, Miko xD, OptimisticMuffins, otakumaniac99, oz, RainAlchemist201, richaanimefan, samantamax, .otaku, sas420, Shark's Fin, Sharpietattoo, Silja12, sleepdeprived91, Turfle, usuilove21, white, xxxChaosQueenxxx, yasnky, Yuesita, and yuukuzuri.

I do hope to still see you all around here! Send my inbox one more _"Runaways" _love! Comments about my writing and how to improve it would be highly appreciated! Remember, **reviews are love**! ^^ Tihee~

Now, onto the next story!

Signing off,

**Mari**

_December 3, 2010_

_

* * *

_

**My Dilemma**

I did a stupid thing last Thursday night.

1. Had grilled salmon for dinner.

2. Mom: "Careful. There are lots of bones there."

3. Took my first bite.

4. Me: *groans* "So many bones in one bite."

5. Picks bones off mouth.

6. Me: "Ouch. There's still one more?… oh, well." *swallows*

7. Fish bone gets stuck in my throat.

So… it's been 24 hours and the bone's still there. I tried purging but I couldn't do it. I rubbed my neck senseless and yielded nothing. My mom made me swallow un-chewed rice and my friends suggested I do the same with a banana… nothing worked. It's terribly uncomfortable and I need help! Does anybody know a home remedy of getting rid of a fish bone stuck inside your throat? I'm gonna be thoroughly pissed if I need to get surgery just to take it off. T_T Okay… I'm also getting kinda scared with the things I'm reading off the internet… Help?

* * *

**The Timeline**

Just a mini segment for some clarifications… both for the readers and me! Ha-ha.

For those of you who don't know, haven't noticed, or aren't just as fanatic enough to put a memo on their cell phone calendars (like me… wow me.)… Usui's birthday is on the 27th of April! I swear I didn't even plan this out in the beginning. I feel so giddy. What a wonderful coincidence!

The time line of this whole story:

First week of March - Graduation, the three days of running away, Misaki going to England with Tora and Maki.

The rest of the days in March to the first week of April - The first (and only) month of Misaki working as a personal maid to Tora.

Second week of April to the third week of April - Misaki returns to Japan, Misaki putting things back into order, Misaki realizing… something, the shipping off of Misaki's journal to England (to Tora).

Fourth week of April (the 27th specifically) - Tora and Usui face off! (… not really. Sorta.).

**

* * *

**

**Other Stuff**

Started (Concept): September 4, 2010

Finished: December 3, 2010

First posted on: October 6, 2010

Last posted on: December 3, 2010


End file.
